Teach Me How To Love
by Nightbird Rises
Summary: Blaine wants to be a writer, problem is he can't think of a right story for him to write. That's when a mysterious and gorgeous man decides to help him find a beautiful love story, but never letting Blaine get too close.
1. Find You A Story

**Hello!**

**I hope you enjoy the story :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blaine Anderson or Kurt Hummel.  
**

* * *

Blaine Anderson stared at his computer screen:

"The..."

That's all it said. It's no secret that Blaine wanted to become a writer since he was a little child. This story won't be cliche and I won't start saying that his father didn't approve and wanted him to be a lawyer or a doctor. Or saying that he didn't have the money. No, Blaine's father always thought that his son could do anything he wanted to, and Blaine's family was very rich. The real problem was: Blaine didn't know what to write about.

He was a very intelligent boy, and read all kinds of books. He loved them! But when it came to writing he didn't know what to do. He always thought there would be a certain day when he would open his laptop and his mind would go on forever telling him a beautiful stories, about love. About war, about anyhthing really. He just wanted to write.

Don't think he didn't try before. He sometimes began writing a story and when he was almost done, he'd give up on it and erase it forever. But not today. No. He decided that he had enough.

First he decided what he wanted to write about: A beautiful and unforgettable love story. And then he realised that much like Christian from Moulin Rouge he had only one problem, he's never been in love! But that wouldn't stop him.

* * *

He wandered through the streets of New York. Looking for something. Anything that could make him start writing. But he would watch as the people would run trying not to be late for work. People with worried faces. People yelling at other people on the cell phone. And though he wondered where did they work, why were they so worried and why were they yelling but his mind didn't seem to want to work with any of those stories.

"It's useless" he thought, "I'm never gonna become a writer and I've always known it". That was the first time he gave up. He sat down on a bench on the street , put his head in his hands and tried not to cry . Wondered what was he gonna do now. That's when he heard that voice for the first time.

"What is it? Lost your job?" the sweet and high pitched voice said chuckling

Blaine looked up and saw a beautiful pale and very thin man with piercing blue eyes staring back at him. He was standing in front of the bench but Blaine didn't notice him coming.

"Would that be fun if I had?" asked Blaine.

"No, I mean, I feel sorry for you, but people tend to be too sad over stupid things like these, and to me that's funny." the man approached and sat down with Blaine. "I'm Kurt." he stated as he smiled.

Blaine smiled back, 'Wow, his smile is beautiful.' he thought. And then finally said "I'm Blaine, nice to meet you."

"Well, you shouldn't assume something like that." replied Kurt "I could be a very unpleasant guy. And then you'd say 'Darn, I wish I'd never met you'" he added.

"Somehow I know I will never say that." responded Blaine. I know how sappy this seems, but that was Blaine Anderson. And it's fair to add that those beautiful eyes and smile were distracting him. "Besides you assumed that I was sad because I lost my job, I could easily assume that it's nice to meet you."

Kurt eyed him carefully, chuckled quietly and then got up.

"You're interesting. I think I might want to keep you close" and then he looked sad for a second, which Blaine tought it was weird, and then Kurt added "for a while."

"Do you live here?" asked Blaine. Kurt looked away. And then mumbled "Enough about me. Do you live here?"

"I do, but, we didn't talk about yo-"

"You do! This beautiful city..." Kurt sighed dreaminly and looked down as he spoke "I remember the first time I asked my mother about 'The Big Apple' and she told me all about this city as we watched a Broadway musical, and she talked about here with so much passion, that's when I fell in love with here. When I heard her talking about it."

"Where's your mother now?" when Blaine asked that, Kurt just sighed sadly and looked at Blaine's hazel eyes.

"So Blaine, why were you so sad?" Kurt continued talking as if Blaine didn't ask him anything

"I- I don't really want to talk about it..." sighed Blaine and ran a hand through his curls.

But Kurt wouldn't take no for an answer...That was Kurt, who you don't know about very well but I can say that he never seemed to understand what a "no" or an "I don't want to talk about it" meant. While people asked "Why do that?" Kurt asked "Why not?". Everybody knows someone like that. Of course Blaine didn't know it then, but that was one of the most fascinating things about Kurt.

"Did your girlfriend cheat on you?" asked Kurt.

"What? No!" laughed Blaine "I'm gay"

Kurt's eyebrows rose, and he continued "Did your boyfriend cheat on you then?"

"Oh, no. I'm single" answered Blaine

"Gay, single and handsome, I should definitely keep you close."Blaine's eyes snapped, because, oh my God, Kurt was flirting, and he was already thinking of a witty come back but then Kurt looked like he regretted saying that, and Blaine got confused. "Did someone die?" whispered Kurt

"No...Not 'someone', anyway." responded Blaine bitterly

Kurt frowned "What's that suppose to mean? Did your dog die then?"

Blaine wondered if Kurt would give up and leave if he kept telling him no, or if he just said ''I have to go, bye" and moved on with his life. But this story wouldn't continue if he did that. Besides, he didn't want to. So Blaine decided to tell.

"My dream died. I know how stupid this sounds but it's true. I've always wanted to be a writer but, now I've realized that I simply don't have the talent..."

"A writer!?" exclaimed Kurt excitedly, he smiled at Blaine again, Blaine thought that was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

"A failure of a writer. I just can't write about anything." cried Blaine

"You just haven't found the right story yet. Do you want me to help?" Kurt already sounded like Blaine would never say no, so he grabbed Blaine's hand and made him follow him.

"I- Where exactly are you taking me, Kurt?" Blaine realized then that this was the first time he said Kurt's name, and it felt so smooth against his tongue, he wanted to say that name forever.

Kurt didn't answer him, he just kept walking and humming songs that Blaine didn't know, but he liked to hear Kurt humming anyway. Everything about Kurt seemed... wonderful. And if you're wondering why Blaine thinks everything about Kurt is perfect, it's because it was. He felt himself wanting to get closer and know this boy but didn't understand why.

But suddenly, Blaine was scared. He didn't know this man, and he was following him around going to God knows where, so he decided to stop.

"Kurt, wait! Stop." Kurt turned around and looked at him like he was mad. He was probably gonna ask "why stop now, Blaine? We have so much to do!" in that sweet voice that Blaine already began to love. But Blaine said

"Where exactly are we going?"

"I thought you wanted a story for you Writer Blainey. That's where we're going to!" replied Kurt, looking excited as ever.

"I don't understand." chuckled Blaine

"I" Kurt pointed to himself "am gonna find you a story, to write about." he smiled, making Blaine smile too, because how couldn't he? If only you could see! Kurt's smile, it shone more than the sun when he meant it. And it was always so pure.

Blaine started to follow him again, as he whispered "Ok, I'll follow you anywhere."

* * *

**So, tell me what you think! I know this first chapter isn't very long, but that's all for this one and the next ones will probably be longer.**

**I don't know how many chapters this story will have but I'm guessing about 3 to 5 chapters.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading :)**


	2. In Third Person

**Yay, chapter 2!**  
**I must say that i haven't decided how to end this story yet and i will warn you that is either gonna be VERY angsty or a very happy ending. Either way, i hope you enjoy the story :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

* * *

Blaine kept following Kurt, his instincts kept telling him that he should just go home because this guy could be a murderer or something like that, but Blaine couldn't stop it. He was fascinated by that man who seemed so excited about finding him something to write about.  
Then Blaine took a moment to really look at Kurt. He seemed to be about the same age as Blaine, but he was taller, had a chestnut hair and a very pale skin. He was wearing very nice clothes, that seemed very expensive but at the same time they looked kind of old.

Suddenly they were at a bar. Blaine didn't think that place was that special, it was like any other bar, it had a stage with a karaoke near the bar, who was obviously for drunk guys who thought alcohol could turn you into a wonderful singer. The place wasn't that good, but Kurt clasped his hands together was he whispered "This is perfect!" checking out the bar that was almost empty. There was a couple at a table far from them and a drunk guy sleeping in the counter.

"Kurt, what is this place?" asked Blaine.

"It's a bar." Kurt made a face like Blaine was asking the most ridiculous question in the world.

"I know but, why are we here?" he wanted to know

"What better place to find you a story? There are drunk people willing to spill everything, there are couples on a first date... there are hundreds of possibilities."

Blaine laughed, and thought that Kurt is the one who should be the writer instead, he watched Kurt as his eyes were scanning all over the place looking for something. Looking for Blaine's story.

"Are you an expert in finding stories? You look like you've done it before." Blaine chuckled.

Kurt smiled "No, it's my first time actually." Kurt approached the counter.

Blaine followed him "Maybe I could find a place for you in my story."

Kurt didn't say anything for few moments. "I'd be a fabulous character, running around your book and stealing all your readers hearts, making them fall in love with me."

"I don't think that making someone fall for you would be that hard." Blaine hadn't meant to say that out loud but Kurt's face told him that he did it, Kurt was blushing and Blaine could feel the heat in his face too. He was about to apologise when Kurt said

"Maybe you should write a character for yourself too. Your looks would totally make your readers want to bang you." oh, ok , so Kurt was flirting.

"Maybe. But you'd still steal away all the attention of the readers." Blaine teased.

"Oh really? Who would I be in your story, Blaine?" Kurt said teasing back a little.

Blaine hummed, pretending to think really hard before answering "I don't know... you'd probably be the main character's love interest."

"Oooh, classy. I can already see myself smirking and being all misterious while the main character pretends not to know they were already slowly falling in love with me." Kurt chuckled." And who would the main character be?"

"Me." Blaine answered and blushed, Kurt only said a quiet "Oh" and his own hands suddenly were really interesting to him. Blaine's mind was racing. He had said something wrong, now Kurt was going to be all awkward to him and leave. God, why did he have to say that? What was he thinking?

"Look, Blaine-"

"You want anything?" a female voice said behind Kurt. The bartender.

Kurt looked at the woman from head to toe, then smiled "Actually yes, what's your name?"

"Wow, hitting on me? I'd bet my ass you played for the other team." she replied smirking.

"Just because I asked your name, doesn't mean I'm hitting on you." Kurt smirked back. Blaine watched the scene confused. What exactly did Kurt want with that girl? Was he really flirting with her? She was a beautiful latina woman, if Blaine wasn't gay he would probably be attracted to her. But wait, he was hitting on Blaine a few minutes ago too. Maybe he was bisexual.  
The thought of Kurt being interested in somebody else made Blaine more jealous than he should, but he couldn't help it.

"I'm Santana. And I assume you two are Tweedle Bowties and Tweedle Lady Lips." Blaine's eyes widened but Kurt only laughed at the girl and told her their names. "Bowties over there doesn't seem very happy today, huh?"

Blaine saw Kurt's face light up with an idea, and suddenly he turned out to be a really good actor faking a sad face "Blaine there, lost the most important thing in his life today, that's why he looks sad." he whispered to the woman, but loud enough that Blaine could hear. Kurt then turned to Blaine "It's okay, you can cry if you want to, we understand."

Blaine frowned and looked at Santana and her eyes showed pity, he almost told her that he actually was fine, but he was curious to see what Kurt's plan was.  
Santana told him to have a seat at a table near by and gave him a free beer. Blaine felt guilty for that.

"Was it love?" asked Santana sitting by his side.

Blaine looked from Kurt to Santana "What?"

"The most important thing you lost. Was it love?" Santana looked so sad, and Blaine almost said that he actually wasn't in a bad mood, because even though he gave up on his dream today, he also met a guy who made him want to continue and was helping him find a way.

"That's exactly what happened. He just doesn't want to talk about it." Kurt interjected

The girl looked down at her shoes and sighed, Blaine could swear he saw tears prickling in her eyes but he wasn't sure. Then the hispanic girl began to talk again.

"I know we shouldn't tell our private lives to pathetic clients who come here only to drink like there's no tomorrow, and then go to the karaoke and sing some ridiculously cheesy Adele song so terribly that my ears bleed for a week and you are probably no exception... But I know what it feels like to lose the love of your life." she paused for a few moments and continued "So, I'm gonna tell you my story, so maybe, just maybe, you won't make the same mistakes as I did and fight for your love."

'So that was Kurt's plan then' Blaine thought. Santana started talking about how she met the most beautiful girl she's ever laid her eyes on... Brittany. How she struggled with her sexuality, and how she loved Brittany even until this day... She also told him how she lost her.

* * *

"You know, you don't have to put my name in the copyrights or anything." Kurt smirked as they walked out of the bar "But you're welcome."

Blaine lowered his head to smile to himself at how adorable Kurt was "What are you talking about, I'm not stealing her life story." he replied.

Kurt stopped walking and stared at Blaine like he had two heads "What? Blaine, come on. Her story is perfect for a book, I'd read the shit out of that."

Blaine sighed "I agree. But first of all I can't just use her story and write about it, she'd sue me as soon as she found out, second... I wanted a story with a happy ending."

Kurt scoffed and replied "Well, you don't have to copy and paste her entire story, that's not why we were there, you use her as an inspiration. It's so beautiful that she fell in love with her best friend, she waited for Brittany when she was with that other guy and then when they were together but when she graduated she broke up with her just to be sure she wouldn't break Brittany's heart and cried every night alone in college. If you don't like the ending you change that bit when Brittany got married with that Sam guy and Santana went to the wedding pretending to be happy for her best friend but actually felt like her heart was being ripped off her chest... and if it makes you uncomfortable writing about her without her knowledge you can call her, she gave you her number."

"Kurt...no"

Kurt snorted and kept walking "Fine! Let's go find something else." then mumbled something about how much effort he put into finding that story and Blaine just tossed it aside.

Again Blaine was following Kurt going anywhere.  
Of course Blaine didn't tell Kurt, but the real reason why he didn't take Santana's story as his inspiration was because he wanted an excuse to spend more time with Kurt. He couldn't let that fascinating man walk away yet.  
Blaine never believed in love at first sight. It only existed in those cheesy rom-coms where the girl would drop something and them a guy near by (who was always so handsome) would go grab it for her at the same time she did and then they'd look at each other's eyes and she would say a quiet "Thank you" and BAM, they're in love. You know what I'm talking about, everyone knows those movies.  
But Blaine was worried that he might be wrong. When Santana described how she felt when she first saw Brittany, Blaine understood completely. Because it was exactly like he felt when he saw Kurt. He thought he was so beautiful, and suddenly Blaine wanted to know everything about him. Except, Kurt wouldn't tell him anything.  
Then he had and idea.

"Hey, Kurt, would you like to have coffee?" Blaine asked, suddenly nervous, for no reason.

"Great idea." Kurt answered grinning.

They entered the first coffee shop they found and each one ordered their coffees. Blaine insisted that he'd pay for Kurt's coffee too, since Kurt was helping Blaine and asking nothing in return.  
Kurt argued a little, but then agreed. They sat at a table away from the crowded area in the shop.

Kurt sighed hapilly after taking a sip of his non fat mocha. Blaine watched him, taking in as much detail as he could. Kurt was the most beautiful men he'd ever laid his eyes on, he decided.  
Neither of them said anything for several minutes, it was a comfortable silence, then Kurt decided to talk

"Are you gonna write your book in the first person?" Kurt tilted his head to the side and Blaine glanced quickly at his pink lips that looked so soft.  
"Um, I don't know. I don't like writing in first person, what do you think?" Blaine wanted to know.

Kurt took a sip of his drink and then answered "I like books in the third person." he paused trying to find a way to explain Blaine why "It's just that... there's something so interesting about the third person. Like- who's that person telling the story? How do they know everything that goes on? Eveything that the characters think? What are their opinons on what's going on in the story? I used to try to imagine how the narrator could fit in the story." Kurt flashed Blaine a smile (which Blaine returned, as always.) "Is that stupid?"

"No, it's not stupid." Blaine took a sip of his coffee, his eyes never leaving Kurt's. "It's decided then, my book is gonna be in the third person."

They fell in a comfortable silence again. Kurt asked a few more question about the book, like if there was going to be dramatic or comedic, if there was going to be magic, if they was gonna be vampires (Blaine found out Kurt was afraid of those) who would the villain be and if they would have a backstory to explain why the villain was so mean. Blaine didn't know how to answer Kurt because he hadn't decided yet. For now, Blaine wanted too bad to know more about the blue eyed man sitting across him to worry about his book and was glad to watch Kurt talking endlessly like it was the most important book in the world.

"You never answered me if you live here, you know..." Blaine interrupted Kurt who stopped talking abruptly.

"I- I thought we were talking about-... about your book" Kurt answered distressed.

"We were but now I want to talk about you. I've been following you around everywhere, trusting you. The least you could do is tell me where you live and simple things like that." Blaine replied.  
And suddenly Kurt was angry.

"I didn't know I owed you anything just because we were walking around the city." then he made a move to get up, but Blaine was faster and grabbed the other man's hand that wasn't holding the coffee. Ignoring the eletricty he felt running through him when his skin touched Kurt's.  
"Kurt! Hey, come on." Kurt looked at Blaine still angry "You're right, you don't owe me anything. But would that be so bad to tell me simple things like where you live? You don't have to if you don't want to but...I just wanted to let you know that you can trust me... Just- don't leave. " Blaine pleaded, never letting go of Kurt's hand.

Kurt's eyes softened, but he still looked like he wanted to get away, and Blaine thought he was gonna do just that, but then

"I live here." He heard Kurt say softly, his eyes never meeting Blaine's.

Blaine half smiled "Thank you." Blaine wasn't sure if he should keep going but he risked it anyway "How old are you, Kurt?"

"I'm 21" he answered tonelessly.

"Cool... me too."

An uncomfortable silence fell next. Kurt looked distressed but happy that Blaine had stopped asking questions about him. Blaine on the other hand wanted to understand why Kurt didn't want to talk about himself.

"Kurt... why do you look so uncomfortable when I ask you questions about you?" when Kurt instead of answering sighed and rolled his eyes, Blaine continued "I'm serious. I was hoping we could be friends and you clearly want to keep yourself away from me. Did I do something wrong?" he asked seriously.

"No." Kurt answered quickly and sighed deeply. "It's just- I... Look, Blaine, you seem to be an amazing guy. I know that we just met, but I can clearly see that." he took a deep breath "But I can't. I can't let you get too close."

Blaine's face must have shown how sad he was when he heard that, because Kurt tightened his hold on Blaine's hand. That's when Blaine realised they were still holding hands and bit back a smile.

"But I'm still gonna help you find your story mister." Kurt said, Blaine chuckled lightly.

Suddenly something caught Kurt's attention behind Blaine. It was a guy in a wheelchair having trouble getting in the shop, then suddenly Kurt was getting up and approaching him.

"Hello, do you need any help?" he said to the guy.

"Oh, yes, thank you." the boy said relieved. Kurt wheeled him inside the coffee shop and asked "Do you want to sit with us? I'm Kurt, that guy over there is Blaine." Blaine waved and smiled, already knowing why Kurt wanted the guy to sit with them.

"That'd be great, yo. Let me just order something. I'm Artie." the guy said as Kurt wheeled him near their table

"Oh, I can go get it for you, don't sweat it." Blaine offered already getting up. Artie told him his coffee order.

While Blaine was in the line he could watch Kurt talking with Artie lively. He still felt weird about the conversation he just had with Kurt, why couldn't Blaine get close to him?  
He grabbed Artie's order and went to the table.

"...So I decided to go to New York to study." Artie was speaking.

"Hey, Blaine, you're not gonna believe this guy. He was just telling me he came to New York to study for being a director. Isn't that amazing?" Kurt said excitedly.

"Yes..." Blaine said.

And he kept hearing Artie talk. Talking about his high school productions, talking about his struggles in the wheelchair. Then talked about a girl he loved who didn't love him back, her name was Sugar. She was dating another guy and when he was finally getting over her, the guy had to go back to Ireland and left her. Then she wanted Artie back and he thought she was the only one who'd want him so he asked her to be her girlfriend. But then two years later he met Ashley, and she stole his heart away, he laid his eyes on her and he was gone, fell for her right in the start. Too late now, Sugar and him were engaged.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine left the coffee shop, Blaine helping Artie.

"Yo, guys, I have to go. Sugar is probably waiting for me back in our apartment." Artie said smiling sadly.

"It was nice meeting you Artie." Blaine replied

They said their goodbyes to Artie and walked in a different direction. Both not knowing where they were going next but they were used to it now.

"Well, that was boring..." Kurt said.

"Oh, come on, the guy was really nice." protested Blaine.

Kurt chuckled "Yeah, he was nice... But his life story, meh, not so much. You're not thinking about writing his story are you?"

"No, I think I wouldn't be able to portray a guy in a wheelchair's problems properly. Besides, ok his love life is boring, and I'm searching for an epic love story so..."

Kurt laughed. "My love life is much more boring than his."

Blaine was surprised to see Kurt talk about himself. Was he starting to trust Blaine?

"Can I ask why?"

"Well, I've never had a boyfriend. I went out with a guy I met at store once, back in my town, it never worked out. And that was it. He was nice and all but he wasn't really my type."

"Never had a boyfriend?!" Blaine almost shouted. "Where exactly did you live? Were the guys in your town blind or something?"

Kurt blushed and half smiled. "No, they were either homophobes or closeted assholes."

Blaine understood. He lived in a little town in Ohio before he moved to New York. He had a boyfriend before, but when they went out in a Sadie Hawkins dance, some guys from his school decided to "teach them a lesson". Blaine was in hospital for 4 weeks. He spent 3 months in his house healing his broken bones properly and lost too much classes that resulted in him getting held back.  
The worst of all was that his boyfriend's father decided that it was Blaine's fault that that happened and demanded his son to break up with Blaine. What really hurt was that James, his boyfriend, didn't even fight to be with Blaine, he just accepted it, went to Blaine's house and broke up with him, like it was nothing. He couldn't go back to that school, so he talked to his parents about going to Dalton Academy, a school he knew he'd be safe. Blaine told Kurt that story, Kurt glanced down and said that he was really sorry that happened to Blaine.

"You know, you don't share a lot of things with me either, Blaine." Kurt joked.

"What do you want to know?" Kurt was surprised with Blaine's answer because his eyebrows went up. But he just answered "Nothing, I don't want to want to get close to you. I know you don't understand why, but-"

Blaine wouldn't go down without a fight. "Ok well, I used to live in Westerville, Ohio, I was the lead singer of Dalton's glee club, the Warblers. I like football, way to break the stereotype. I love Katy Perry and Pink, but I also love 80's music, and show tunes and I dance in my room alone listening to them and pretending I'm in one of my competions where the crowd would go wild. My brother's an actor and you might know him from a commercial, the jingle was..." Blaine sang the jingle "Know your score free credit rating today dot com, slash savings!" and even pointed his fingers to Kurt, making him giggle while nodding to tell Blaine he knew what commercial that was.

"Your voice is beautiful, no wonder you were the lead singer." Kurt exclaimed.

"Why, thank you, kind sir." Blaine smiled, blushing. "Can you sing?"

Kurt looked thoughtful and not for the first or last time Blaine craved to know what went on in Kurt's head. "No." Kurt declared. Blaine wanted to point out that he thought that the way Kurt said it didn't convince him.

Instead he went on "Anyway, I'm obsessed with bowties." he pointed to the one he was wearing, again Kurt giggled, and Blaine wanted to hear that sound forever. "Roxy Music makes me wanna build a time machine just so I can go back to the 70's and give Bryan Ferry a high-five. My father supports me wanting to write, but is not so happy about me being gay, he still accepts me though. My mom's the same. I love baking cookies, even though I suck at it, and hope one day I'll bake them at least twice a year to the man I love...What else? Let's see... I hate my hair." Kurt gasped "I do, it looks like Medusa when I don't gel it. Umm... I'm very competitive, that's a flaw of mine, but I try to be cool about it... Also I'm kinda really into this guy I met a few hours ago, but he doesn't seem to feel the same about me, but I just really wanted to get to know him."

Kurt's cheeks went red, and he glanced down, not before Blaine noticing he smilling just a little and them biting his bottom lip to hold the smile back.

"Anything else you want to know?"

"Why do you want to become a writer?" Kurt asked surprising Blaine who thought he would just say no and keep walking.

Blaine stopped to think for a second. Why did that happen? He always knew he wanted to write, but why?

"I guess... When people read, they go somewhere else for a while. They can go to a magic place where anything can happen, no one's there to tell you that something is impossible, unless the writer says so. When I was being bullied in high school and wanted to go away, books were like my tickets to go somewhere else and forget my problems for a while. And I want to do that, I want to make people go somewhere when they read my books, and never want to come back if they could."

Kurt was looking at him, in such an intense way that Blaine had to look away. Then Kurt bit his bottom lip and said "Interesting." beginning to walk again.

"Can I ask you something, Kurt?"

Kurt sighed. "Alright, what is it?"

"Is there anything that you can tell me about youself? Anything at all?" Blaine asked.

Kurt was thoughtful for a moment and then answered "My favorite Vogue cover ever is Marion Cotillard back in 2010."

"No way, mine too!" Blaine said more excited then he should. Not just because he and Kurt had that in common but because Kurt agreed to tell him something. Blaine heard Kurt mumble something like "Of course, this dork had to read Vogue and have the same favorite cover as me."and smiled proud of himself, then he decided to try.

"Where did you live, Kurt?"

He knew that Kurt wasn't gonna answer but he asked anyway. Kurt remained silent as predicted, but Blaine was content that Kurt had talked just a little bit about himself.

"'Fabray's Studio' hum, that seems interesting. "

Blaine looked at the direction Kurt was pointing and saw a small studio

"Want to find your stories in one of the paintings?" Kurt said grinning and already walking towards the studio. Blaine grinned back and followed him. As always.

* * *

"...And that one I painted when I decided that I was a skank and dyed my hair pink and all. I had hit rock bottom." Quinn laughed at herself, showing the boys a dark painting of a girl with a pink hair surrounded by shadows.

Quinn Fabray was the first person Kurt actually told the truth about what they were doing. You can imagine Blaine's confused face when Kurt walked in the studio, approached the blonde girl in the counter and announced without even stopping for breathing "Are you Fabray? This is my friend Blaine and he lost his inspiration a few hours ago and we're looking for a story for this guy. We thought your paintings might help him get through this and write a best-seller."

Later when Blaine asked why Kurt told her the truth he just answered "She's an artist, she'd understand."

Her paintings were actually really good. She told them her inspiration for each painting and they all seemed to have a little blonde girl in them. That's when she told them about her life.

So far Quinn's story was his favorite. He was even begining to think of writing about the girl, but he knew that when he found the story to write about, Kurt would leave. Then he decided that he would just keep looking until Kurt liked him too much to just leave and then they'd be friends. Or maybe something more.

"I wanted to be with this guy, but I was dating his best friend. The one who I was suppose to date, I was the head cheerleader and he was the quarterback, so..." she sighed "But one day Puck, the guy I actually liked, got me drunk and we had sex. Later, I found out I was expecting a child. I panicked, and told my boyfriend it was his. I knew who the real father was, because I was a virgin before Puck and my boyfriend and I had never had sex before."

"So, wait, you never had sex with your boyfriend but he believed you when you told him the child was his?" asked Kurt in disbelief.

Quinn chuckled a little "He did. I lied to him telling him that he got me pregnant at a hot tub while we were making out. Fully clothed, I might add. He wasn't the brightest so he believed."

She went on telling the story of how she suffered when the whole school found out she was pregnant and her whole life went to hell. Her boyfriend told her parents without asking her permission and she was kicked out of the house. Forced to live with her boyfriend, but had to leave when he found out the truth.  
Anyway, the only person that was always by her side was Puck, she fell in love with him more and more every day. She didn't want to but she fell anyway.  
When the child was born she gave her up to adoption. Puck told her he loved her. She didn't say it back because she knew they wouldn't stay together  
They never got together. She discovered her love for painting in college and decided to open a studio in New York, where a few of her friends lived. Puck moved to Los Angeles. She sees Beth, her daughter, every weekend and she's happy now.

Blaine wondered if she was truly happy. The way she talked about Puck it was obvious she still wanted him. If it was his story, he'd go to L.A, he'd ask him to move to New York, he'd do anything for his love.

Wow, for someone who'd never been in love Blaine knew a lot. It was like he was learning, every time he heard someone's love story he learned something.  
He learned that he sometimes what you think it's for the best, is actually not with Santana's story.  
He learned that you shouldn't settle with Artie's story.  
And now he'd learnt that he should never stop fighting when it comes to love.

"Blaine, can you be a gentlemen and buy me a painting?" Kurt's voice interrupted his thoughts

"A painting?" he asked "Which one?"

Kurt looked around to find the perfect painting and even though he said he loved all of them he couldn't pick one and Blaine had an idea.

"Kurt, I'm gonna buy you a painting, but can you wait outside while I choose one?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine but said ok and left.

Blaine resquested Quinn a painting, described exactly how he wanted it and left with a smile on his face

* * *

"Wait, where's the painting, Blaine?" Kurt asked confused.

"You have to come here and get it next month, I'll come with you if you let me..." he trailed off waiting for Kurt to say something like 'Of course, you can come, oh Blaine, thank you so much' and maybe kiss him as a way to thank him... wait, what?

Instead Kurt looked very sad. Blaine almost ran back in the studio and grabbed any other painting Kurt thought it was pretty just to see him smile again.

"I can't come here next month." Kurt quietly said.

"Why? I can get it for you and give it to you some other time then." Blaine proposed.

"No, Blaine, that's not the problem." Kurt replied sighing sadly.

Blaine wanted to do something to see Kurt's smile again. So he just blurted out "Do you want to go out with me tomorrow night?"

Kurt stared at him for a long time, no emotion showing in his face.

"If I said yes, where would you take me?" he finally answered.

Blaine was caught off guard with the question, he thought for a few moments where would be the perfect place to convince Kurt that he was a nice guy and Kurt could trust him  
"I'd take you out to dinner, where we would talk. No ommiting anything, mister. Then we'd go back to my apartment, not for... _that_, but so I could show you where I write some stuff, and then I'd grab some wine and we'd watch a movie together, I'd let you pick the movie and I'd judge you for your choice forever, so think carefully. Then I'd pretend to be stretching and would sneak my arm behing your back and pull you closer. Maybe, you'd rest your head on my shoulder. Then the movie would end and you'd say that you have to go, and I'd lead you to the door, saying I had a great time, then you'd agree with me, I hope" he chuckled and went on "then you'd say something that'd make us both laugh and suddenly there would be tension, and I would step forward cup your face and bring you closer pressing my lips agains yours... What do you say?" he finished grinning.

They both felt silent. Kurt was slightly smilling at Blaine, who was getting more anxious with every second, he grabbed Kurt's hand and squeezed it, silently pleadind him to say yes.

"No... I- I'll have to say no." Blaine's face fell, and Kurt wasn't happy either, Blaine could've sworn that he was gonna say yes.

"Kurt, please, I won't kiss you then. Ok, that I can't promise... we don't have to go to my apartment if you feel uncomfortable...Just- please, please go out with me." He would do anything he needed to to get Kurt to go on a date with him, even beg.

"Blaine, there's nothing wrong with what you just described, I just- No, I can't go out with you, I'm so sorry."

Blaine sighed sadly and let go of Kurt's hand "Alright, I'll let you out of this one, Kurt." he joked only to hide how sad the actually was.

"No, you don't understand..."

"Then help me understand!" Blaine snapped, without meaning to.

Kurt only stared at him, silently. He extended his hand to Blaine, who was confused with the action.

"Write down your number on my hand, I'll contact you, I promise!" he assured when Blaine looked like he was about to protest "...to let you know when we can go look for more stories for you to write."

Blaine asked for a pen for a person who was walking by and wrote down his number on Kurt's hand. Then returned the pen and smiled at Kurt.

"If you don't call me, my dream will die again."

"Oh my, I can't let that happen, can I?" chuckled Kurt

"If I say that_ I _will die if you don't go out with me, will you say yes?" asked Blaine, teasing.

Kurt then, turned serious "I mean it when I say it Blaine, don't get too close to me, and never, ever, under any circumstance fall in love with me. Can you promise me that?"  
Blaine didn't know how to reply to that, would Kurt still want to see him if he didn't agree? He didn't know what to do so he just nodded, and Kurt smiled and continued "Go home, it's getting dark. I'll talk to you in few days."

He said goodbye to Blaine, who had a voice inside his head telling him to not let him go, and ask for his number too, or something so he could contact Kurt. But he knew it was useless, so he let Kurt go.

Back at his apartment he couldn't seem to stop thinking about Kurt. Wondering why couldn't Kurt just tell him simple things that he asked. And most importantly, wondering if it was already too late keep the promise he made to Kurt.

* * *

**So that's it for today :) Reviews are welcomed!**


	3. Sing for Me

**Welp, here's chapter 3!  
I've decided how to end the story, but of course I won't tell which one i picked, ha.  
Anyway, i've got this chapter, then one more and Epilogue part 1 and 2, and that's it. Enjoy!**

Discraimer: I own nada

* * *

Two weeks. It had been two weeks and Kurt hadn't called. The only thing that came out of that two weeks for Blaine is the assurance that he had feelings for that man. He realised that when he caught himself daydreaming about kissing Kurt several times a day. He lost count of how many times he would run his hands through his curls and say "Get a grip, Blaine Anderson."  
Now he was desperate. Where is Kurt? Did he really intend to call? Was Blaine too creepy and Kurt said he would call just to get away?

"Blaine, are you ok?" he heard Wes, his friend, asking. He called him to go to his apartment saying that he just wanted a partner to watch some movies and drink a few beers, but actually he just wanted to try to forget about Kurt. Ha, nice try.

"What- Oh, yes, yes, I am." Blaine cleared his throat

"You sure? You seem... distant." Blaine just nodded and Wes glared at him "Do you have a crush again?"

Blaine scoffed "No..." Wes eyed him suspiciously and he gave up "How do you know?"

Wes snorted. "Blaine, please... I've known you since high school, I can tell when you have the weird frown in your face, when you're wondering if the other guy likes you back. Who is it this time?"

Wes had a point. Blaine had a lot of crushes before, he was always seemed insecure since James dumped him. Always wondering if he was good enough. One day he had a crush on a guy who worked at a Gap store back in Westerville and serenated him. Disaster. Let's not even talk about it, but Blaine thinks he never in his life made that big a fool out of himself. Which is really saying something because, he's performed at theme-parks. Long story short, when it came to guys, Blaine was insecure. Yes, he's had a few one night stands, but to be true to himself, he never liked those. He wanted a true relationship with a guy who would want and love him back

"He's- Just a guy that I met a few days ago." Blaine answered shyly. "I just met him once, and he said he'd call but haven't until now and I'm starting to think he doesn't want anything to do with me." he sighed "Just like everyone else."

Wes kicked him "Don't be a baby. Come on, Blaine, you're a nice guy, you're good looking. Maybe he's just playing hard to get." Wes got up of the couch to grab another beer. "And if he isn't, you'll find someone else. You always do, Don Juan."

Blaine protested "I don't _want_ to find someone else."

Wes looked at him with a worried frown. "Dude... you only met him once and you're already saying that? What exactly did he do to you?"

"I didn't have sex with him if that's what you're thinking" Blaine mumbles.

Blaine waited Wes to sit back down and continued "Remember when I told you I spent the day out because I was thinking about giving up on writing but then something happened that made me continue?" Wes nodded "He happened. Kurt, the most amazing guy I've ever met."

"Wow, for someone who always made fun of movies where the boy and the girl fell in love at first sight you sound awfully like them." Wes laughed.

"Shut up, Wes." Blaine said blushing. "He just... He doesn't want anything to do with me. I asked him out and he said no, and made me promise to never fall in love with him."

Wes raised an eyebrow "That sounds weird. Did he say why?"

"No. But he asked me to give him my number and never called. It's been two weeks." said Blaine bitterly.

Wes' phone rang with a new message "Damn it. Blaine, sorry but I have to go. You call me if you need anything. Like, ice cream and sad music to get over this guy. My advice is: Let him go."

Like it was that easy. Wes left, while Blaine wondered if he was being pathetic. He even often thought about giving up writing again in the past two weeks, but every time he could almost feel Kurt's gaze on him, judging him for giving up;

Later he took a shower and went to bed. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw piercing blue eyes haunting him. God, what was wrong with him?

Soon those eyes turned into a face of a beautiful man, with a pale skin and rosy lips. Again, he imagine him kissing those lips, deeply. Running his hands through Kurt's chestnut hair. He imagined how Kurt would taste like, what noises he would make, how Kurt's skin would feel under his touch. Suddenly everything was too heated and he was already hard. He felt embarrassed, thinking about jerking off to the thought of a guy he met once and that wasn't even interested in him, but he probably would die if he didn't do something about his hard-on.  
"Fuck it." he murmured to himself and his hands lowered his sweatpants. He probably wouldn't see Kurt ever again, so, why not? He licked his hand grabbed his cock and letting out a moan. Stroking himself slowly at first.  
He tried to imagine Kurt's hand there, instead of his. Letting out whimpers and moans and calling Blaine's name. Blaine began to stroke himself a faster. Moaning loudly.

"Kurt, Kurt... _please._" Kurt was on top of him in his head. Blaine ran his hand through his own chest, but in his mind Kurt was the one doing it. His skin would feel so perfect against Blaine's.  
Blaine let out a loud whimper and soon it was becoming too much. His breathing was short and quick. Thrusting his hips upwards and he stroke himself faster and faster. Then it was too much and he came in his own hand and stomach. Kurt's name on his lips.

Blaine laid there for a while waiting for his high to come down, and trying to even his breathing. He put his pants back on, then he heard a noise... His phone!

He ran out of the bed, cleaning himself as quickly as he could and went to find it, lying on the kitchen table, and unknown number flashing on the screen.

"Hello?" he answered breathless.

"Blaine?" he heard the familiar soft voice. "Is that you? What took you so long?"

"Kurt?" Blaine almost squealed.

"It's me! So what do you say we find you a story tomorrow? I met this girl at a coffee shop and she-"

"Whoa, whoa..." Blaine interrupted "Kurt, it's been two weeks, and suddenly in the middle of the night you call me like nothing happened, asking me to go find a story?" He gave time for Kurt to answer him, but when he remained quiet Blaine asked sounding a little angry "Where the hell have you been?"

"That's _none_ of your bussiness, ok?" Kurt snapped then sighed "I-... I was... busy. Besides, I thought you said I didn't owe you anything for helping you." he sounded angry, and as much as Blaine wanted to know where he'd been, Kurt had a point. He didn't owe Blaine anything. So he took a calming deep breath.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I just thought you wouldn't call, you almost made me give up again." he said sadly.

He heard Kurt sigh "I'm gonna have to ask you to make me another promise."

"Sure, anything."

Kurt was silent for a long time. Blaine even checked to see if the call hadn't ended. "If I ever disappear, or tell you that I have to go away... Promise me that you won't give up on your dream?"

Wow, that was a strange thing to ask. Blaine had to remind himself that he didn't know Kurt at all. For all he knew he could be a dangerous guy, involved in the mafia. No, why would a guy from the mafia help a untalented writer to find something to write about?

"I promise." he responded. "Can you promise me something too?"

"What?" Kurt answered reluctant.

"I don't know yet, I'll let you know when I do."

He heard Kurt's laugh, he smiled and noticed how much he missed that sound.

"So how about we meet tomorrow in front of Quinn's studio? To keep going from where we stopped? As I was saying I met this girl. She has quite an inspiring life story." Kurt requested.

"Alright. I'll meet you then." Blaine didn't want to hang up, not yet. He missed that voice too much and tried to come up with something to talk about, anything, quickly, so he asked the first thing that came to mind "So Kurt, what's your favorite type of cheese?"

Smooth, Blaine. He could almost hear Kurt's laughter from whatever part of the city he was. He closed his eyes and crossed his fingers, hoping that wouldn't make Kurt run away from him forever.  
Kurt laughed for a few more minutes and recomposed himself

"I- I'm sor-" and started laughing again "Oh my God, I'm sorry." he took a deep breath "If you didn't want me to hang up you could've just asked, you know."

Blaine was blushing madly. Kurt must have noticed how embarrassed Blaine was and decided to take pity on him  
"Ricotta"

"Ew." Blaine scrunched his nose.

"Hey, it's great! And low in fat, thank you very much." Kurt defended himself, trying to sound angry, but Blaine could tell he was smilling

"So that's what this is about, to keep up that perfect body of yours the way it is. You don't even care if it tastes like foot." Blaine teased in a husky voice.

"You're just jealous, shorty." Kurt answered.

"Hey!"

So long story short. They spent a long talking on the phone, teasing one another sometimes. They got sleepy, and when Blaine hung up, he grimaced at how sticky he still was because of the dried come in his stomach that he hadn't cleaned properly. He took another shower, and went to sleep, with a smile dancing on his lips.

* * *

He got a cab to Quinn's studio, couldn't even wait to arrive and see Kurt again.

He got out of the cab and saw Kurt. In the other side of the street, he looked worried. Blaine's heart melted when Kurt smiled as soon as he saw Blaine approaching.

"Hi, stranger." Kurt said, still smiling.

Blaine gave Kurt a charming smile "What is a fine gentleman like you doing out here on your own?"

Kurt bit back a laugh "Oh, you know. Just waiting for some dork I met a couple of weeks ago,who can't seem to stop flirting."

Blaine blushed a little "Is he worth the wait?"

"Well, I mean... I promised him I'd find him an epic love story to write about, so I'm stuck with him. And to be true to myself, he's easy on the eye so."

"You can't ask me to stop flirting with you if you keep flirting back, you know." Blaine teased.

Kurt stopped smiling, Blaine regretted calling him out on that. "Sorry, Blaine. I just- You're just so..." Kurt trailed off.

"What?" Blaine said, smilling again.

"Nothing." Kurt blushed.

"No, no, no. What am I? Tell me."

Kurt looked away, smiled and closed his eyes as he spoke "You're so... _you_. And it's unfair because..." he trailed off again, but Blaine didn't say anything, he knew what Kurt was trying to say was hard to him,so he just waited for Kurt to take his time. "I've been waiting to meet someone like you since forever. And now... here you are!" he said frustrated with a humourless laugh. "And I can't let you in."

"Why not?" Blaine asked, Kurt looked away again "Just... Kurt, please-"

"No, Blaine." Kurt glared at him "Just forget about it... Let's go."

Kurt started walking, his pace was fast and Blaine had to run to keep up, cursing his short legs, Blaine sensed how distressed Kurt was, his shoulders were tense and he was biting his bottom lip with an worried frown. Blaine tried making small talk, but Kurt mostly let him speak to himself.  
They walked for good 40 minutes and then Kurt and Blaine were standing in front of a theatre. Not in front any theatre, but the Gerswhin Theatre. Blaine wondered what they were doing there, weren't they supposed to go meet that girl Kurt met?

"She works here, I met her at that coffee shop we went. Her name's Rachel. Just a warning she's obnoxious, don't let her talk for more than 5 words or she'll never stop." Kurt said, entering the backstage door.

"Um, Kurt, are you sure we can go in here?" Blaine asked.

"I don't think so, no." Kurt answered calmly. "But we just did. People can walk in anywhere they want. They just have to choose the right time." he said pointing to the guard who was drinking coffee on the other side of the street oblivious to what was happening.

Blaine was worried but Kurt didn't seem to be as they walked inside looking for that Rachel girl.  
Kurt approached a brunette girl who was sitting at a bench near the stage, reading a script.

"Hello, Rachel." Kurt said. The girl looked up and smiled, a little shocked.

"Kurt, right?...hey, I wasn't expecting you here... or anywhere." the girl, Rachel, said surprised.

"Well, I told you about that friend of mine who was having trouble finding a nice story for him to write, didn't I?" Rachel nodded and Kurt continued "As annoying as you are, I think your story could turn out to be a great book if written by the right person. And I trust him to do it."

Rachel gasped at being called annoying, but the look on her face told Blaine that it wasn't the first time that happened. Now Blaine was perplexed that Kurt said that he trusted him. Well, alright, he said he trusted his writing skills, but don't rain on his parade. See, Kurt had never seen anything that Blaine wrote before and yet he said he trusted Blaine to do a goob job.

"Perhaps it is time for someone to write my biography, I mean, I'm just a chorus girl on Wicked but it's just a matter of time until someone notice my undeniable talent and cast me as Elphaba. I've always had a deep connection to-"

"Shut up, we're not here to write your biography, no one knows who you are." Kurt said angrily. "Blaine needs to hear your story, just so he can use it as an inspiration for him to write a new one."

Rachel stared angrily at both of them. "That to me shows poor writing skills, if you were a good writer you'd find a story in your head, you wouldn't need other people to do it for you. Now, can you two please leave? I don't even know how you two got in, but I could call secutiry any time I want and kick you two out." she got up and left. Blaine felt bad for her. She looked so sad. He'd even dare to say that she looked lonely as well.

He knows that feeling. When you're lonely, you tend to get ambitious. Like, maybe if you get to the top, people are gonna start noticing you and get close to you. No one's there to tell you that you're good, and that you're talented, and everybody needs to hear that, so you do it yourself. You get way to confident and you end up pushing people away. Blaine knows that because before Dalton he didn't have anyone. And even at Dalton for a while, so he did the same. He was glad that people, like Wes, saw him underneath all that. Saw that Blaine acted all confident and all that, but honestly he was just trying to figure out who he was.

"Well, whatever. Her loss." Kurt said, walking to a different direction from where they came.

"Kurt, the exit is on the other way"

Kurt stopped, slowly turned around smiling "Ok, I have a secret." Blaine waited for him to continue "Talking to Rachel is not the only reason I wanted to come here..."

Kurt kept walking and Blaine followed him to the stage. Blaine wanted to say that someone could walk in and they could get arrested for trespassing. But the moment he looked at Kurt, he saw his feaures glowing in awe. Like he belonged there. Like he had just arrived home, Blaine wanted Kurt to be happy like that forever. Kurt looked around, a warm smile in his face, his eyes shinning.

"I didn't know the seats were blue" he said breathlessly

Blaine stepped forward stopping by Kurt's side. He didn't want to but he had to remind Kurt "Kurt, we have to leave. Rachel said she'd call security and- "

"When I was younger" interrupted Kurt "I always felt like I didn't fit anywhere, just like Elphaba. She inspired me, to fly free one day. Then I decided to come to New York. I've always wanted to perform at a Broadway stage, you know."

"Why did you give up?" Blaine asked quietly. "I mean, you're not studying as far as I know..."

Kurt just looked down. "I just wanted to come here and sing, at least one time. At a Broadway stage."

"Kurt... you told me to never give up on my dreams, but why are you doing it?" Blaine asked incredilous. It was unfair, Kurt was still young he shouldn't just let his dream go.

"Blaine, can we not talk about anything right now? I just want to sing... just once." Kurt looked like he was about to cry, Blaine's heart ached.

"Ok" Blaine whispered, and backed away. Kurt took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. "There's no orchestra." Blaine said quietly, more to himself, but Kurt heard him anyway.

"I don't need one. I can make one in my head." Kurt looked at Blaine over his should and said quietly "You are a writer, I bet you can hear it too."

And suddenly Blaine could. Kurt's voice filled the theatre making him hear music that was not there, not really.

_Kiss me too fiercely_  
_Hold me too tight_  
_I need help believing_  
_You're with me tonight._

Blaine thought he was hearing an angel sing. Kurt's countertenor voice was so pure and sweet, no words could describe it. If you were ever lucky enough to hear it, you'd understand. Kurt's voice was unique and Blaine couldn't get enough of it. His heart started pounding in his chest, beating faster.

_My wildest dreamings_  
_Could not foresee_  
_Lying beside you_  
_With you wanting me_

Blaine could only stared with his mouth agape as Kurt stepped forward and the chorus came  
_  
__Just for this moment_  
_As long as you're mine_  
_I've lost all resistance_  
_And crossed some borderline_  
_And if it turns out_  
_It's over too fast_  
_I'll make every last moment last_  
_As long as you're mine_

Blaine involuntarily walked until he was by Kurt's side, Kurt hadn't noticed until Blaine grabbed his hand. Kurt looked at Blaine surprised and Blaine continued the song

_Maybe I'm brainless_  
_Maybe I'm wise_  
_But you've got me seeing_  
_Through different eyes_  
_Somehow I've fallen_  
_Under your spell_  
_And somehow I'm feeling_  
_It's up that I fell_

Blaine grabbed Kurt's other hand, that made Kurt turn and stand right in front of him, both of men were starring right at each others eyes as they continued:

_Every moment_  
_As long as you're mine_  
_I'll wake up my body_  
_And make up for lost time_

Blaine saw tears prickling out of Kurt's eyes, and cupped his face

_Say there's no future_  
_For us as a pair_

Then Kurt took a deep breathe and joined Blaine

_And though I may know_  
_I don't care_  
_Just for this moment_  
_As long as you're mine_  
_Come be how you want to_  
_And see how bright we shine_  
_Borrow the moonlight_  
_Until it is through_  
_And know I'll be here_  
_Holding you_  
_As long as you're mine  
_  
As the song finished and Kurt was now really crying. Blaine felt his eyes watering too, but held the tears back. His thumb caressed Kurt's skin wiping his tears away. Kurt closed his eyes and leaned into his touch

"I- You shouldn't have sung that with me..." Kurt managed to say.

"Kurt... I know you must have a reason why you won't let me in, but just know... that I'm right here, knocking and waiting for you to let me." Blaine put his hand away, and waited for Kurt to calm down. Gosh, why did it have to be like that? How perfect you everything be if he could just lean in right now and kiss Kurt. Tell Kurt how much he loved him.

Wait, what?... _Love_, he was in love? Blaine realised in that moment that yes, he was in love. Maybe it was too soon, maybe his heart would be broken in the end, but you can't decide whether or not you fall in love. Love couldn't see the troubles around it, he just wanted to be there, and didn't even care who it would hurt. But there was something that love would bring along. Hope. And Blaine hung on to that. Maybe everything would work out. Maybe Kurt loved him back...

"Why did you pick that song, Kurt?" he said quietly

Kurt was recomposing himself, he looked away. "It's my favorite song from Wicked. I hoped I would sing it in my wedding one day. With the man I love."

"I'm sure you will one day..." Blaine said, smiling a little. "I thought you said you couldn't sing, mister." he said, teasing.

Kurt looked at his eyes and smiled back and shuggered lightly "I guess I lied, I didn't want you to make me sing for you and embarrass myself so..." he laughed a little, Blaine was still holding his hands and squeezed it.

"Your voice is the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. You shouldn't have lied." he replied seriously

"Blaine..." Kurt just looked at Blaine eyes, pleading him to don't get too close. Pleading him to just go away and leave him alone. But Blaine could see behind all that, so he decided to just go ahead and do the one thing he wanted more in the world.

He stepped forward, and when Kurt didn't back away, he cupped his face again, Kurt closed his eyes giving up, why should he deny to himself what he felt? Or so Blaine hoped that he felt. Blaine was leaning closer and closer, both of the men's breathing were fast, he was so close that could feel Kurt's breath on his face, his heart was about to jump out of his chest, all he needed to do was close the gap between their lips, and then

"Hey! What are you two doing here?" a male voice came from the audience. It was the guard.  
Blaine jumped, stepped back in defence and let go of Kurt's hand.

He didn't know what to say "Um, sorry sir, we were... we were just-"

"They were here with me..." Blaine and Kurt turned around and saw Rachel behind them. She approached the pair and said "They're my friends, and I just wanted to show them around, if that's ok. I'm Rachel, one of the chorus girls."

The security guard reconized her, and told her that she should've warned him before bringing friends, she promised to never do that again and motioned to Kurt and Blaine to follow her.  
They went backstage and sat in that same bench she was before.

"That was beautiful... you two singing." She said shyly "And I really mean it, I never compliment people."

"Thank you. And thank you for saving our lives back there." Blaine said.

"It's ok, I couldn't let you two love birds get your asses kicked." Rachel smiled and Kurt glared at her

"We're not love birds." Kurt's strong voice surprised both Rachel and Blaine, ok, so, he was mad.

Rachel was confused "I'm sorry, you two just-" she cut herself off when Kurt sent her an angry glare. "Anyway... I um, I came back because I forgot my purse, and heard a noise, when I went to check it was you two singing. Your voices sounded amazing, and when you finished you looked so..." she looked at Kurt and Blaine trying to find the right word, so Kurt wouldn't look at her like he'd murder her without a second thought "...intense." she decided.

"Thank you for saving us, but can we go now?" Kurt said, getting up.

"Well, I was... hoping you two would still like to hear my story." Rachel looked at Blaine with regret in her eyes "I'm sorry for saying you had poor writing skills, that must have hurt your feelings. I shouldn't have said that, Kurt told me you almost gave up and then I go and-"

"Hey, hey... it's ok."he smiled to assure her. "I'd love to hear your story."

Blaine kind of regretted saying that later. Not that Rachel's story wasn't beautiful. It's just that sometimes she spoke so obxiously about herself that he lost count of how many times she said "outstanding" "undeniably talented" and "just like Barbra." But like was said before, he understood her.

Rachel's dream was the same as Kurt's. She was a very peculiar little girl who never fit anywhere, nobody talked to her. Then one day, she joined her school's glee club. She had a lot to learn about how she wasn't the only one who could sing there, everybody wanted their chance. The club hated her at first. She couldn't blame them. She wanted everything too much and didn't even care about who was on the way. Then she met Finn Hudson. She always thought he was handsome, but slowly she realised she was everyday more and more in love with him, and when he broke up with his girlfriend, she decided that they were dating. He never appreciated her, they broke up,and when she decided to move on and date a guy named Jesse, Finn wanted her back.

"Long story short, after a long time of dating Jesse and Finn getting back with his girlfriend and all, we got back together. I wanted to come to New York, he didn't think he had the talent, I got in the school of my dreams. Finn got rejected. He decided to apply to the army and let me go. He said he loved me enough to let me go and find my dreams. I haven't heard from him to this day, it's been 3 years. Her mother told me he is ok, he's just letting me go." she sighed sadly "I miss him so much. I don't have any friends here with me. My roommate barely talks to me and I just..." she was almost crying "I just miss him, and my friends in Glee club."

Blaine tried to make her feel better and hugged her. Kurt was really silent sitting a little far from them.  
Rachel kept telling them about how she would fo anything to have him back. It's unfair that he handn't talked to her yet, but she still loved him.

"Now I just try to focus on my work, I'm still studying musical theater and I couldn't be happier to be a appart of this production, Elphaba is my dream role and I hope- Hey,what's wrong with your nose?" Rachel pointed to Kurt, Blaine saw Kurt getting up and running to the bathroom, his nose was bleeding.

"It's nothing, I- I don't know what happened- Let me just- I'll be back in a minute" Kurt shouted to them.

Blaine gave his number to Rachel to contact him if she needed a friend and ran after Kurt getting in the bathroom and Kurt was holding lots of tissues trying to stop the bleeding.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked worried.

"It's nothing Blaine, just bleeding nose, it happens." Kurt answered distressed.

"No, it doesn't just happen." he approached Kurt to help him "Do you want me to take to you the hos-"

"No!" Kurt snapped, stepping away from him "I don't need your help. All I need from you right now it's for you to get away from me."

"Kurt...I- Let me just..." Kurt was dizzy he held himself up in the sink, and Blaine helped him steady.

"Come on, I'll take you to my apartment and you're gonna get some rest." Blaine dragged Kurt out of the bathroom, ignoring Kurt's prostest that he was fine, and it was just because of the dry climate.

* * *

"Welcome to my humble home!" Blaine said happily trying to light up Kurt's mood, Kurt looked tired as he walked in Blaine's apartment and asked if he could sit down on the couch.  
Blaine made him tea and sat comfortably with him, both enjoying the silence.

Blaine wouldn't mention anything, but he was thinking about that moment. When Kurt almost let him kiss him. Wondering what would've happened them. Would Kurt regret it? Or would he just smile and tell him that he wanted that just as much as Blaine did.

"Blaine, can I ask you something?" Kurt asked timidly.

"Anything."

"Can you forget what happened on that stage?" Kurt's requested, like he could read Blaine's mind. What he asked stung Blaine's heart. He couldn't even hide the hurt on his face, Kurt grabbed his hand and continued "I can't be with you. You already know that... " Blaine mouth was a thin line as he listened to everything that Kurt had to say "I shouldn't have called you, I-"

"Ok, listen..." Blaine decided to interject "I'm sorry, I think you've noticed that I do have feelings for you, but I respect you if you don't want them, alright? Please, let's not go all weird with each other, I... I don't want to lose you." he paused "Your frendship I mean." he corrected, he would take anything Kurt would give him. "We're friends, right?"

"Of course!" Kurt almost shouted. "Of course we're friends, Blaine."

"Good." he got up "Now we're gonna watch a movie, pick something good, they're over there." he pointed "And I'm gonna prepare us something. Is pizza good?"

"It's perfect." Kurt got up and walked towards the movies.

Blaine was preparing his food and trying to forget about what happened in that stage. Kurt looked like he was okay with it. It's not fair that he wants to back off now. Well, it was fair. But Blaine wanted to understand and Kurt just wouldn't tell him _anything_. It was so frustrating.  
He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the music coming out of the living room. He put the pizza on the oven and went to see what movie Kurt had picked.

"I thought you had started the movie without me." Blaine said getting inside the living room and noticing the music. Kurt was looking at the back of his CDs entertained

"Oh...sorry I, just saw these and wanted to know what kind of music you listen to." Kurt said shyly

"No need to apologize." Blaine laughed at how adorable Kurt was "Found anything good? What is it that you put on? Michael?"

"I love him. His clothes were fabulous..." Kurt smiled looking at the CD

"God, I love this one." Blaine murmered as "_The Way You Make Me Feel_" started playing

He started lip syincing and being as dramatic as he could. Kurt just couldn't stop laughing.  
Soon Blaine was dancing and moon walking around the room. Kurt sat down and watched the show

"You know, I had forgetten how much of a dork you are." he said laughing

"Shut up, you love that about me, just say it already." Blaine got closer to where Kurt was sitting and started doing body rolls,_ of course_, he didn't do in on purpose just to see what Kurt's reaction would be. Ha.

Blaine was pleased when Kurt just kept staring at his hips move and licked his lips. Kurt tried to get up and get away but Blaine just grabbed his hands and made him join the dance.  
Both men were way too close and Kurt was reluctant at first but then he started sawying his hips along with Blaine and Blaine was _aroused_. Boy, that man could move his hips.  
The song seemed to never end, much to Blaine's liking. He knew that once the song ended Kurt would regret dancing with him and sit back down.

They started moving all over the room laughing and twirling. Kurt looked dizzy then.  
Blaine approached him asking if he was okay, Kurt walked towards him too, still laughing then tripped. Blaine tried to grab him but Kurt was too heavy for him and they both ended up on the floor  
Kurt on top of him.

Both were breathing heavily, if things weren't so awkward, Blaine would've laughed at how cliche everything was.

"Umm... Are you okay? You looked dizzy." Blaine asked concerned, even though he couldn't help starring at Kurt's lips.

Kurt must have noticed, so he slowly got up and answered "I'm fine I just... my sight, it- everything was suddenly blurry." he said as he rubbed his eyes. "I'm ok now."

Blaine decided to let it go and asked Kurt to pick a movie this time so they could watch, and when he was getting the pizza he heard his phone ringing.

"Hello?" he answered

"Blainers! How you've been, man?"

"Mike!" Michael was one of his best friends back in Ohio. "I'm great, when are you coming to visit?"

"I arrived in New York last night." Mike said "I was wondering if we could catch up tonight, and meet at that restaurant we went last time."

"Sure!" then he remembered, Kurt was there, he couldn't just send him away, Kurt took so long to call, God knows how long it would take for him to call Blaine again. That's when he had an idea "Hey Mike... can I bring someone else too?"

* * *

This was perfect. Kurt sat at the table with him and Blaine was so excited for tonight. He told Mike to leave earlier so it secretly would turn out to be a date, for Kurt and Blaine.

"So who's this guy again?" Kurt asked

"He's a good friend of mine, we've known each other since we were kids because my dad and his dad were business partners." Blaine answered.

"So you're gonna write for him?"

"I don't know. I haven't talked to him for a long time. Last time I checked he had a big crush on this girl but was too shy to talk to her, but then they became dance partners in a Glee club project and now I don't know how his love life is, but he's living in Chicago, in some dance school." Blaine told Kurt.

Blaine saw Mike getting inside the restaurant and ran to greet him. He introduced Kurt to Mike. And they were catching up, talking about how their lifes were going. Their plans for the future, then Blaine decided to ask Mike about his love life.

So Mike started telling them about Tina Cohen-Chang. She met her in Glee club, he always liked her, he tried to find the courage to tell her how he felt and ask her out. But when he was almost getting there, she started dating another guy. He and the guy became friends, he was in his Glee club too.  
Then one day he was at Asian camp with his family, and saw that Tina was there too, they started talking about how boring it was and decided to help to teach the little asian kids about the arts. They fell in love. Tina kissed him in front of everybody. She was reluctant to be with Mike because she was still dating another guy. But soon she decided that the other guy wasn't worth her time. He hadn't called her once! Mike felt bad, but Tina's ex was cool with him about it. They spent two years happy.  
But then Mike graduated and Tina still had a year to go. During the last half of his senior year Mike was so excited to be finally going after his dreams that he forgot about Tina's feelings. He loved her, but he didn't voice it enough, so that was it. Tina broke up with him.

"What a story, you never told me that..." Blaine commented

"It still hurts, knowing that I lost her because I didn't tell her how I felt about her enough. I wish I could go back in time and do it. She'd still be with me." Mike said, sadly.

Blaine didn't say anything, but Mike's words got to him. Mike had lost the love of his life because he didn't tell her how he felt. So what if...

"I have to go, dude." he heard Mike saying. "I have to wake up early tomorrow, my dad needs me for some things and that's why I'm here, but I'll talk to you again before I go back to Chicago."

They said their goodbyes and Blaine had an idea.  
He saw that the restaurant had a small stage with a piano for acoustic performers. 'So that's it then! Tell Kurt how I really feel.' he thought.

"He's... nice." Kurt said watching Mike leave. "He doesn't have a happy ending though."

"It's not the end yet. Things can change... everything can change." Blaine said, softly.

Kurt stared at Blaine, looking thoughtful. "..Right"

'Should I do this?' Blaine thought 'What if he laughs at me? What if he leaves?' then decided that he was overthinking too much, he heard what Mike said. He lost Tina because he didn't tell her he loved her. And that's what he should do. Tell Kurt, maybe he'd say it back and decide to let him in. He wouldn't get anywhere if he didn't try.

"...So of course I think you should-... Blaine, are you listening to me?" Kurt frowned "Blaine?"

"Kurt, I'll be right back." Blaine got up. He was trembling slightly but he wouldn't give up now. He talked to the manager, and went to the stage.

"Um, hi everyone." he let out a nervous laugh. "So I met this amazing guy a few weeks ago. And though it's too soon to feel the way I feel, I can't help it. I think he's afraid of something going wrong, I don't know, but he won't give me a change." he searched for Kurt's eyes in the crowd and found them, worried and scared, and he predicted. "And we hear so many love stories that don't have a happy ending, right? And yes, it's sad when people who love each other have to be apart. But it's better to not have a happy ending with someone you love, then no beginning at all. And I thought that maybe if I just told him how I really feel, he'd let all of his barriers down and let me in..." he took a deep breath "Kurt, this is for you..."

Blaine began playing the piano, the notes of the song he's always loved

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_  
_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_  
_I don't have much money but boy if I did_  
_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

It became too much, Kurt was looking at him in such an intense way, so he closed his eyes

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_  
_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_  
_I hope you don't mind_  
_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_  
_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

Blaine opened his eyes and stared at Kurt, his face showed no emotion, and Blaine didn't know if he was suppose to feel relived or worried, he ended up feeling the latter, but kept going

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_  
_Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross_  
_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_  
_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_  
_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_  
_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_  
_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

Kurt lowered his head

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_  
_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_  
_I hope you don't mind_  
_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_  
_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

The song ended and everyone clapped and cheered. But for Blaine that didn't matter, all that mattered was that Kurt wasn't looking at him, he was looking down. Blaine thanked his audience and ran to the table.  
When he got there, Kurt raised his head and Blaine's heart broke. He was crying. Not a good crying, he looked so, so sad, not even angry anymore, like he usually was when Blaine tried to get closer. Just...sad. The saddest Blaine had ever seen him.

Then he got up and ran off. Blaine was numb.

* * *

Blaine went outside, and saw Kurt running. He didn't even think twice about following him.

"Kurt!" he shouted, and Kurt looked back and started running faster "Kurt- Come on, stop." Kurt didn't "Please..._ please_." he said quietly. He didn't think Kurt could hear him, but Kurt stopped running and just walked.

Then he stopped and turned around. Blaine would never get used to seeing Kurt crying.

"...Blaine." he whispered, simply.

Then he broke, Kurt cried loudly. Blaine launched forward and hugged him tightly. Kurt held him back, sobbing. Blaine was crying too, how couldn't he?  
Kurt buried his face on Blaine's neck, who shushed him and told him everything would be okay. He didn't know what exactly would be okay. But he hoped it would.

After long minutes, Kurt started to compose himself, but Blaine kept holding him, running his hands through Kurt's hair.

"I'm leaving. Tomorrow." Kurt said quietly.

He is leaving. Tomorrow.

Oh.

Blaine's heart fell. He pulled away from Kurt, to look at him.

"W-where are you going?" Blaine asked

"I won't tell you, Blaine."

"Why not?" Kurt was quiet "Kurt, I need to know!" he said loudly, almost begging.

"What for?" Kurt snapped "So you can go look for me? I don't know how many times I'm gonna have to say this to you but I owe you _nothing_, okay?" he finished angrily.

"Kurt, you stole my heart." he replied "You made me feel things that I didn't even know it was possible. You can't just look at me and tell me you don't feel anything for me." Blaine couldn't stop himself. He stepped closer "I see the way you look at me sometimes, I can tell you're trying to stop yourself from having feelings for me, but you have them anyway."

"Blaine... no. Please, s-stop." Kurt said, weakly. His voice made it clear that he wanted he exact opposite.

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheeks, Kurt leaned into the touch. Blaine leaned closer,his mouth inches away from Kurt's.

Kurt closed his eyes "Don't do it Blaine." he whispered.

Blaine looked at Kurt, really looked, trying to find any kind of trace of hesitation on Kurt's features. He found none, Kurt opened his eyes, and looked directly at Blaine's eyes. Blaine smiled slightly "You want me to... you do, or wouldn't have let me get so close to kissing you on that stage." he whispered

Kurt closed his eyes again. "Then do it already."

Blaine did just that. Closed the gap between them and felt Kurt's soft lips on his, he felt so perfect moving against Blaine's lips. Blaine ran his hand through Kurt's hair in the back of his neck while Kurt put his arms around Blaine's neck and Blaine licked his bottom lip. Kurt opened his mouth allowing Blaine's tongue to enter, and both men moaned when their tongues touched. Blaine couldn't get enough of the way Kurt tasted. They kissed deeply and passionately for a few more minutes, until Kurt pulled away, breathless.  
Blaine kept his eyes closed, he felt like he was flying. If that wasn't love he honestly thinks he wouldn't survive the real thing.

"No... I can't believe I let you do that." Kurt said, his voice husky. He removed his arms from Blaine's neck and backed away.

"Kurt?" Blaine opened his eyes, and saw Kurt's eyes prickling with tears again "Why- why are you crying?" Blaine knew something was wrong.

"Blaine, you don't understand. I'm doing what's best for me here... What's best for you!" he shouted the last part. "I can't just let everything go wrong because of some stupid crush you have on me that will end sooner than you thin-"

"_Stupid crush_?" Blaine shouted back feeling a lump in his throat, then took a breath trying to calm himself "Kurt, you don't understand." He put his hands on his own hips, looking down and let out a humourless laugh. Then he looked at Kurt again, he hadn't notice he was crying until he saw Kurt's angry face fall. "I think you didn't get what I meant when I sang to you." he stepped closer to Kurt again. He needed Kurt to understand that he meant it. He looked at Kurt right in the eye.

"I love you." he said simply.

Kurt looked numb, he was breathing heavily and a tear fell "I-..."

Blaine waited.

Kurt didn't say it back.

In fact Kurt didn't say anything. He just looked at Blaine, tears falling endlessly.

Then he broke the silence;

"I never want to see you again." he said quietly, but firmly "I warned you, Blaine."

And for the second time, Blaine gave up on writing.

* * *

**_Woosh_****, that was intense.  
btw I did ****_not _****plan to write the "As Long As You're Mine" bit, but it just sort of wrote itself, i couldn't help it!**  
**So review and tell me what you think of it! One more chapter to go...**

Songs used:  
"As Long As You're Mine" - Wicked  
"Your Song" - Elton John


	4. Drafts - Part 1

**_Ugh_****, chapter 4.  
First of all... I know I took longer than i usually do to update, but that's because i can't even begin to tell you how many times i had to erase this chapter and start all over again bc i wasn't happy with it. I'm still not 100% sure, but oh well... **  
**Because I didn't update for so long (and wouldn't have today but i felt guilty) i decided to cut this chapter in two parts, so this one is...long,and the next one will be very short. **  
**It also took me longer than it usually takes bc i had to do a lot of thinking bc this is where i start closing the story and i have to make sure it's well done bc i really don't want to disappoint anyone.  
So here's the first part of chapter 4!**

* * *

"I shouldn't have listened to you."

"Blaine Warbler! I'm trying to help you..." Wes said as they drove to some club, Blaine didn't even want to know which one. And he didn't care, all he wanted to do is to go back to his apartment, put his sweatpants and an old Dalton shirt back on and sleep. Or cry. "Or do you rather rot in that apartment, crying over that guy?"

'Yes' he almost said, but knowing Wes he would've yelled at Blaine, saying he was crazy and pathetic and all those things he already knows. Besides, ok, Wes had a point. Kurt said 5 days ago that he was leaving. He could be anywhere right now, what's the point of staying at home crying?

Blaine sighed as he turned his face away from Wes and looked outside the window. Where was Kurt? Does he think about Blaine at all? Did he think that Blaine didn't mean what he said?  
Blaine had promised Kurt he wouldn't get too close, and also "never, ever, in under no circumstance" fall in love with him.  
Well, tough, because he did. But now Kurt left.

"I never want to see you again." he could hear these words playing over and over again in his head. But that didn't mean it hurt any less. Those words stopped him to call Kurt every time he grabbed his phone and stared at his number. Why would he even say? Yes, he wanted to find out where Kurt was, but Kurt said he didn't want to see him.

Wes stopped the car, Blaine didn't even notice that they had arrived. He got out of the car and walked, didn't even see where they were going to.  
When they got inside he saw a familiar face. Working there...

Santana! There she was working in the club's bar. 'Maybe she knows where Kurt is!' Blaine thought. He ran towards her

"Blaine, where are you going?" Wes shouted over the music.

"I saw a friend, I'll be right back, just-...Stay there." he shouted back

He made his way to the bar, Santana looked busy but when she saw him, she stopped what she was doing and smiled

"Hey! I remember you... Richard Simmons, right?"

"Um, no?...I'm Blaine."

"Whatever, where's Kurt?" she asked

Blaine sighed, so she doesn't know anything about Kurt. "I was hoping you would know..." he said sadly "he's- he's gone."

"Why would I know where he is?" Santana asked, confused.

"I don't know, I'm just... desperate." he sighed. "He said he was leaving. Never told me where he was going to. Said he never wanted to see me again and I haven't tried to find him, but I need to know where he is, I'm going crazy."

"So, he doesn't want to be found. Let him be." she said nonchalant.

"I can't, I love him!" he said desperately "I just need to know where he is. He kissed me and then-"

Santana raised her hand

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold the fuck up... _Love him_? _Kissed you_?" her eyes were wide "How- When... You_ love_ him? Wow, you move on fast..."

"No, we-... we lied." he confessed "I'm a writer, or was trying to become one, when I was almost giving up, he showed up and said he would help me find something to write and decided to find people with great love stories in their lives so... He said that I had been dumped to make you talk about yours."

She shot him the deathliest bitch glare he's ever seen in his life. "I'm s-sorry?" he tried.

"I can't believe this bullshit! I actually got emotional while telling you, Wonder Twins, my story. Do you know how many times I've ever gotten emotional in my life before? One! When I had to get my beautiful hands dirty cutting the balls off the last guy who fooled me!" she said angrily "You watch your back, Teletubby, I'm warning yo-"

"You don't think I'm suffering enough? I lost him, ok?" he shouted.

The girl stopped talking abruptly and her angry face turned into a a sympathy one.

"It turns out that you actually lost the love of your life, didn't you?" she asked softly.

"It looks like I did." he sighed, sadly.

She took a beer out of the freezer, opened the bottle and handed it to Blaine.

"Here... on the house." she smiled.

One beer, turned into two, three, four... and then Blaine lost count. He could remember Wes asking him if it was ok for him to leave, because he and some random girl were going back to his house.  
Blaine said that it was ok and he would take a cab back to his apartment later.  
He could remember not being able to forget Kurt.  
He could remember going to the dance floor then everything was blurry.  
He could remember taking his phone out of his pocket.  
Then seeing a woman with an angry face, coming towards him while speaking in spanish.  
And then he couldn't remember anythig else.

* * *

He tried to open his eyes,_ ugh_, no, too bright. His head hurt. Oh no, hangover.

He whimpered and rolled to the other side of the bed, then he felt it.  
Someone else was there with him. In his bed.  
'Oh God, what did I do?'  
He slowly opened his eyes and almost jumped out of the bed.

It was Kurt!

His mind was racing. What the_ hell_ happened? He was relieved when he noticed that they both still had their clothes on. Still he didn't know what to do. Too scared to wake Kurt up, to scared to even move.  
He took a deep breath to calm himself.

Kurt was there. In his bed. With him. Sleeping peacefully.  
God, he had missed Kurt. He smiled against his will. Kurt looked so beautiful, so much different than the last time Blaine saw him. When he was crying and telling Blaine to go away. Kurt still looked beautiful when he cried, but now he was... _breathtaking._

Hesitantly Blaine brushed the back of his hand on Kurt's cheek, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He wasn't. Kurt was right there. His skin felt so smooth under his touch.

Blaine removed his hand when Kurt moved. He closed his eyes quickly before Kurt saw him.

"Blaine?" _damn it_. Not fast enough.

"Kurt? What are you doing here?" his voice coming out shaky and scared as he opened his eyes again.

Kurt cursed under his breath and slowly got out of the bed. Blaine couldn't even move, just watching Kurt, scared to see what his reaction would be.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have slept here with you..." Kurt said shyly

"It's okay, I'm just confused that you're here."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Kurt said quietly.

"I don't know. Why are you here, Kurt?" he insisted

Kurt sighed "You called me drunk last night."

Oh no. That's the last thing he wanted to happen. When Blaine gets drunk he completely loses his mind. He probably said so many things he most definitely shouldn't tell Kurt that he was even afraid to ask.

"I'm so, so sorry, Kurt." he apologised "I don't even want to know what I said to you but I- I need you to know that I'm sorry and-and I didn't intend to call you, I wanted to respect what you said. I know you never wanted to see me again. And thank you for-for bringing me home, but you can leave if you want to. Again, I'm sorry." he said in a rush, looking down.

"You didn't really say anything." Kurt started "You were talking on the phone and I couldn't make a word out of it. Then Santana grabbed your phone and asked who it was. I said that it was me and she told me you got wasted and needed someone to take you home, fast." he sat down on the bed. "I know where you live so... I told her I'd be there."

Blaine was quiet for a few moments and then said "Thank you." Kurt just smiled a little. "And I want you to know that I never would've called if I was sober." Blaine finished and looked down again.

"I'm actually- I'm... glad you did." Kurt said shyly.

Blaine looked up "What?"

Kurt sighed "You told me you loved and I said that I never wanted to see you again? What kind of person does that?" he said.

"It's okay." Blaine said softly

"No. It's not. I shouldn't have been so harsh. It's not like it was your choice." he was quiet for a moment "I wanted to talk to you again, but I was so terrible to you that I was afraid that you wouldn't want to see me. When you called it was a relief."

"If I knew you wanted to speak with me I would've called way sooner. And not drunk." he laughed. It was so good to hear that Kurt actually wanted to talk to him again. He was one step away from squealing like a high school girl.

"I could handle you and your vomits all they way here. You told me a friend of yours went to the club with you... 'Bwesbly', but I don't think that's his real name. I'm gonna find out who this _idiot_ is and I'm gonna have a long conversation with him about leaving you on your own, drunk at a clu-"

"Wait..." Blaine interjected "So I did talk to you, didn't I?" Blaine smirked.

"You... you did. When we came here you... didn't want to sleep, so you- you talked a lot." Kurt stuttered

Blaine looked at Kurt's blush and got worried "Oh my God, what did I say? Did I say you have the nicest ass I've ever seen? Because even thought it actually is, I didn't mean to say it like that." trembled Blaine.

"You didn't , actually."

"Oh..." Blaine could feel a wave of heat rise to his face.

Kurt was biting his bottom lip and looking away from Blaine "Did I- Did I say anything?"

"You... told me you love me."

Well, for that he couldn't apologise. He simply said what is true.

"... And you almost kissed me."

"Like this?" Blaine without thinking, leaned over quickly and kissed the corner of the other man's mouth.

When he pulled away he saw Kurt staring at him in shock. He thought about apologising but then Kurt's lips twitched upwards.

"You're not drunk anymore, mister. There's no excuse for you to do that." Kurt said quietly.

"I can get drunk right now if you want me to." Blaine smirked.

"You think you're so clever." Kurt replied, chuckling.

"Well, I-" oh no...

Blaine jumped out of the bed and he ran to the bathroom. He felt so sick he thought he was gonna die. He finished puking and leaned against the bathroom wall. Breathing heavily and his head ache got worse.

Then Kurt came inside, one hand holding a wet washcloth and a glass of water in the other.  
He kneeled down by Blaine's side and handed him the water.

"Here... to take the bad taste out of your mouth." Blaine muttered 'thank you' drank it and gave the empty cup to Kurt.

Kurt laid the wet washcloth on Blaine's forehead. "I don't have a fever, you know." Blaine laughed a little.

"Yeah, but you do have a headache, this will help." Kurt responded softly.

Blaine closed his eyes, waiting to feel better.

"Can you bring me some Aspirin? My head is seriously killing me." Blaine asked

"Not yet, you might be sick again..." Kurt answered.

After a few minutes of silence he said

"Don't try to kiss me again, Blaine." he heard Kurt saying, softly. "Please."

Blaine sighed in response.

"Didn't you say you were going away?" Blaine asked, opening his eyes. He was so caught up in the moment of seeing Kurt again that he almost forgot that Kurt wasn't suppose to be there because he said he was leaving New York.

"I lied." Kurt directed his eyes down. "So you wouldn't come after me."

They were both quiet. Blaine didn't know how to respond to that and Kurt didn't know what else to say.  
Why did Kurt have to feel the need to lie to Blaine? It was so frustrating, to give and give and get nothing in return. He'd not only said, but showed Kurt that he loves him.

"Alright. Remember when I asked you to promise me something in return of me promising you I'd never give up?" Blaine remembered that he broke the promise because he did give up. But Kurt didn't need to know that. Besides, Kurt was back, so Blaine could almost feel his fingers tingling to write again.

"Yes..." Kurt answered.

"I want you to promise me, that you will never lie to me again..." Kurt removed the washcloth from Blaine's forehead, and got up. He walked to the sink and laid the washcloth there. He was thoughtful and Blaine waited.

"I don't know if that's a promise I can keep." he said quietly, still turned away from Blaine.

"Will you at least try?" Blaine asked.

Kurt turned around to look at Blaine. "I promise. To at least try."

* * *

They were both sitting in the couch watching whatever reality-tv show that was on. It was 3 p.m on a Sunday so, nothing good was on.

Blaine was feeling a lot better after Kurt looked after him, he thanked Kurt and told him that he was really good at taking care of people, Kurt just smiled sadly and told him that he just had a lot of practice. Blaine thought it was weird but let it pass.  
He still was feeling uneasy about Kurt saying that he wasn't sure he wouldn't lie to Blaine. Blaine wondered if Kurt was lying to him since the beginning. He didn't know much about Kurt but those little things he let out about his past, like when he talked about his dreams... maybe that wasn't true. As soon as Blaine remembered how Kurt looked while he was standing on that stage, he knew Kurt couldn't be lying about that.  
Now there they were, Kurt was sitting as far from Blaine as possible, and looked so different from the Kurt that Blaine met. His eyes were heavy with worry, Blaine wanted nothing but to help Kurt with whatever was going on with him.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Kurt's eyes left the television and he looked at Blaine. "I never asked you before, it's just that... you always seem like you're carrying so much weight on your shoulder." Blaine finished.

"I'm fine." Kurt said tonelessly.

Blaine left it at that. If Kurt didn't want to talk, he wouldn't force him to. He learned that lesson, last time he did something that Kurt didn't want to, Kurt said that he never wanted to see Blaine again.  
But Blaine couldn't just sit there with Kurt and not talk about anything. He wanted to know what was going on, if Kurt loved him back, or at least had some kind of feelings for him.

"Are_ we_ okay?" he asked again nervous "We're friends again, right?"

"We are okay, Blaine. We never stopped being friends." Kurt said smiling.

"Even after I..." he sighed "I didn't ruin our friendship saying... what I said, did I?" Blaine didn't feel ashamed that he loved Kurt, he just didn't want to say it again and make Kurt uncomfortable.

"No, Blaine." Kurt said looking back at the tv.

"So, we're good?"

"Yes!" Kurt chuckled, but then turned serious "I..." Kurt looked down "I want you to try to get over me. We can't be together, Blaine." Kurt had said that so many times now, but it hurt Blaine more and more everytime he heard these words. "I can't give in now... or ever." he finished quietly.

Blaine nodded, there was nothing else he could do. Kurt didn't want him. Or maybe he did but as he said, they couldn't be together.  
They spent half an hour quietly watching television, and Blaine had an idea.

"Kurt, what do you say we start writing?"

* * *

"Oh come on, Blaine!" Kurt said frustrated "Let me see! I won't laugh at you or anything."

"No, I hate when people read things that I wrote near me." He said shyly, using his body to block his computer screen.

They were at his office because he wanted to show Kurt where he writes, and also they decided to go work on something for the book. But then Kurt asked to see some of Blaine's writtings and Blaine refused to let him see.

"Then print it out and I'll read it in the living room." Kurt said happily, like he had the best idea in history.

"I...No, I don't you to."

"...You don't want me to read stuff that you wrote, that's silly." Kurt said as he secretly approached a pile of paper on the table "I thought you trusted me."

"I do trust you, but-" Blaine said softly, but couldn't even finish because Kurt had grabbed the pile of paper of some writings that Blaine had printed and ran letting out an evil laugh. "You know, I am so regretting saying that I trust you, you little devil."

Kurt just kept laughing and running until he entered the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Outside of the bathroom, Blaine was knocking and pleading Kurt not to read any of that stuff and just open the door and give it back to him. After 10 minutes, he gave up.

He sat on the couch and waited for Kurt to decide to get out. You think he was just insecure about his writing, but that's not the reason he didn't want Kurt to read the things he wrote.

The bathroom door opened slowly, Blaine got up saw Kurt looking at him with an emotion on his eyes that Blaine couldn't quite figure out.

"They're all... about me." Kurt said silently "Your writings are all about- about me."

Blaine gulped and whispered "I'm sorry." he didn't know what he was apologising for but he felt the need to say it.

Much to Blaine's surprise, Kurt came closer and hugged him tightly. Blaine felt numb for a few seconds but hugged Kurt back just as tightly as Kurt did. Blaine closed his eyes and the smell vanilla, cherry blossom and something he didn't know the name so decided that it was just Kurt's natural smell took over him. He lost himself in Kurt's embrace, his heartbeat went faster.

"You are a wonderful writer." Kurt whispered.

Blaine didn't know what to say. That was the first time someone said something like that to him. He was so overwhelmed that he had a hard time holding back tears.

"Thank you. That means so much to me." he managed to say.

Kurt pulled back and Blaine almost protested but let him go.

"This one's my favorite." he handled Blaine one of the papers he was holding.

Blaine held the paper and saw which one was Kurt's favorite. It was a little thing that he wrote a while ago, after he met Kurt, but before Blaine realised he was in love with him. It was Blaine's favorite too. The other one's were about Kurt too, but this one was deeper. In this one Blaine tells how he felt about Kurt.

"Blaine, I-... I have to go." Kurt said suddenly.

Blaine pursed his lips into a thin line then nodded "Will you- Will you come back?"

Kurt looked at him and smiled a little "Of course I will. We still have an unfinished book to write."

"Of course." Blaine smiled back.

"So I'll come back tomorrow, and we'll start working on it,'Blaine D. Anderson'" Kurt chuckled.

Blaine smile grew wider "That's me. I'm guessing you read the name at the bottom of the pages."

"It's a cute name. " Kurt said.

"What's your full name, Kurt? " asked Blaine.

"Why do you want to know? Are you going to look for me on Facebook?" he teased.

"Mmmaybe..." Blaine chuckled.

"No." Kurt replied, then laughed at Blaine's pout.

Kurt turned around and walked to the door, Blaine followed him and opened the door for Kurt. To his surprise Kurt leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

Kurt went to Blaine's house every day. Blaine couldn't be happier to have Kurt going to his house, but at the same time, it was torture. He could be around Kurt, but he couldn't_ be_ with Kurt. He couldn't even tell Kurt how he felt when he had the urge sometimes, like when Kurt and him tried to bake cookies and ended up in disaster with both of them covered in flour, Kurt was giggling and looked so cute, Blaine wanted nothing more but to reach across the kitchen and kiss him senseless until they would feel their lips hurting, and tell him he loved him but... he _couldn't_. Kurt asked him to try to forget him, even though that was impossible.

Blaine said to Kurt that he was working on the book but refused to let Kurt read it. Truth was he wasn't writing anything but some drafts about Kurt sometimes. Not that he wasn't trying to, but he couldn't focus on writing something that wasn't about Kurt. Plus, he still couldn't decide what his book would be about. For now he was just passing his time with Kurt.

Blaine asked Kurt to keep going there to prevent writer's block but it was another excuse to spend more time with him. He knows Kurt asked him to try to get over him but every day he fell more in love. Kurt's laugh was his favorite thing in the world.

He also loved Kurt's question about his book sometimes. "Can I pick the outfits that your characters are going to wear? You need to have fashionable people in your book or your readers are going to be disappointed. And when I say readers I mean me." or "Do you ever think about those young teens that are gonna read your book and fall in love with your characters and blog about them?" and "After you finish your book, can we make the characters on The Sims so I know exactly how you see them?"

He noticed the little things about Kurt. He was an elegant and stylish man, but when he ate pizza he didn't even care about manners. Kurt loved to hate-watch Treme, and Blaine loved to join him. Kurt seemed to have a problem with his sight, he often had to stop what he was doing because his vision suddenly got blurry, that worried Blaine, but when he pointed it out Kurt just snapped that he was fine. Kurt had this judgemental glare he would throw at Blaine every time he did something "puppy-like" as Wes described.

But most importantly, when Kurt thought Blaine wasn't looking, Kurt would sigh and have this weirdly painful eyes. Blaine had even written about that. Talking about write, no, he still haven't started writing the book.

A week later, nothing special about that night (or so Blaine thought) he decided to tell Kurt the truth.

"Kurt, I have a confession to make." Blaine said as he walked inside the living room where Kurt was watching "Say Yes To The Dress"

"Is it important? This is one of my favorite episodes..." Kurt said without taking his eyes of the screen.

"Yes... " Blaine said, but Kurt didn't even listen to him. So Blaine grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

"Are you out of your _mind_?! Why did you do that?" Kurt shouted angrily.

"Calm down. I just really need to talk to you..." Blaine sat down on the couch by Kurt's side.

Kurt sighed angrily "What is it?"

How would Blaine tell him? Would Kurt be mad at him for lying? Is not like he isn't writing on purpose... "'I've... I- I lied. I haven't started the book yet." Kurt widened his eyes "It's not that I didn't try is just that I can't seem to find a way to start it."

"Blaine, it's been a week! Why didn't you tell me? Maybe I could've helped you before" he exclaimed "Now I've beraly have ti- You- you should've told me."

"Well, I'm telling you now. Come with me."

They walked to Blaine's office and Blaine showed Kurt the little resumes he wrote of each story that they heard. Kurt read all of them and hummed

"I just- I've tried writing for all of them but couldn't get past page 10, every time I start writing one, I think 'Am I doing the right one? Maybe I should try something else.' and I erase everything and then I regret it and it's just... such a mess and I..." he let out a frustrated sigh. "I should just work as a barista at a random Starbucks shop and forget this whole thing."

"No! You promised me Blaine." Kurt prostested "I've seen the things you wrote, I know you have the talent. You just have to... let it flow."

"I can't. I try too hard and I end up getting nowhere." Blaine said frustrated "Why can't I choose a story already?"

Kurt smiled a little at Blaine "Because what love story isn't worth telling?" Kurt muttered "Take your time, Blaine. You have an idea of what you want to write you're just nervous and scared. One day you'll just_ know_ and you're gonna start writing and never stop. Stop pressuring yourself." he smiled, but to Blaine his eyes looked sad.

"You're right." Blaine whispered. "But it's so hard to choose one and only one."

"That's the funny thing about love..." Kurt interjected "If you think about it, it's crazy and scary that you know that there are more than 7 billion people in the world. Some are funny, some are serious. Some like fishing, some not so much. Some are rich, some are poor. And yet, there is that_ one_ person you meet one day..." Kurt shut his eyes "And you know you want to spend every minute of every day with them." He opened his eyes, looking dreamly at Blaine "You don't even care that there are more people for you to meet. Because that one person is the only one that matters to you. So you choose to be with that person for the rest of your life. You don't even stop to think that there might be someone better out there because... you know there isn't."

"I know exactly what you mean." Blaine said, softly "Because that's exactly how I feel about you."

Kurt shooked his head. He looked at Blaine with that same eyes he always had when Blaine would tell him how much Kurt meant to him. "Blaine... you can't- You can't just_ say_ things like that."

"Well, good, because I'm not_ just_ saying. I mean it, I love you. I try to show you every day that my feelings for you won't stop, but you keep pushing me away." he exclaimed "I know you don't really want me to stop. I can see it."

"I- I know you don't understand what I'm doing, Blaine." Kurt stuttered "But this is the best for both of us."

"What's best for both of us is to admit to each other how we really feel and just... forget about everything else." Blaine walked closer to Kurt. "I don't care what happens next. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, for now I just want to love you, Kurt." Blaine finished miresably.

Kurt's eyes were filled with tears while he heard Blaine speaking, Blaine wiped away Kurt's tears with his thumb. Blaine could feel how unsure he was, how scared he was. He just wanted to take all of his pain away.

"I love you, Kurt." he whispered

Then he heard Kurt speaking, his voice was so weak and low that he almost missed it.

"I love you too."

Blaine felt like all the air of his lungs had been punched away with those four words. He started breathing heavily and couldn't believe his ears. Kurt loved him. Actually loved him.

"You love me..." he whispered in disbelief, Kurt was still crying. But hearing Blaine's words made him cry a little harder.

"It's so- It's so unfair, Blaine" Kurt cried and gently cupped Blaine's face with one hand "I don't have time... I don't have time to be with you. It's like a sick joke that I met you now."

"Kurt..." Blaine gently took Kurt's chin between his thumb and index finger "I don't know why you keep saying you don't have time, but even if you only have one minute to be with me, I don't care, I'd rather spend that one minute with you, than away from you."

"You say that now... But after it's over..." He trailed off. "Blaine, you'll hurt so much." Kurt sobbed.

Blaine hugged him and shushed him. "Spending all the time I can with you is gonna be worth it."

Hearing those words somehow made Kurt feel better, he wiped his tears away and pulled back from the hug to look at Blaine.

"Then I'm yours..." he whispered "I'm yours for as long as I can. Even if the time we have to be together is shorter than you think... I'm yours."

Hearing that Blaine launched forward and their lips collided in a hungry kiss

* * *

Neither of them could tell how they got into the Blaine's bedroom but there they were, still kissing frenetically and clinging onto one another, they didn't break the kiss the whole way to the bedroom.

Blaine laid Kurt gently on his bed and his trembling fingers started undoing the buttons on Kurt's shirt. He broke the kiss briefly to ask if it was ok, Kurt nodded and kissed Blaine again.

Blaine started kissing his jaw, his chin and then his neck. He finished unbottoing the other man's shirt and pushed it down Kurt's arms throwing it somewhere on the side of the bed.  
Blaine bend down and started kissing Kurt's neck again, gently sucking and nibbling it. He couldn't get enough of the way Kurt tasted, and Kurt was moaning softly.

He pulled back to take his shirt off and threw it on the floor along with Kurt's shirt. Kurt tugged him back on top of him. Blaine felt his bare skin on Kurt's skin and no words could describe how good it felt. He could feel Kurt's heart beating faster and faster against his chest while he kissed Kurt's mouth slowly and gently. Blaine traced his fingertips lightly down Kurt's chest, the planes of his stomach. He felt Kurt's hand move againts his skin too exploring, every point he could reach.

"God, Kurt... you taste amazing, you smell amazing... you_ feel_ amazing."

Kurt's mouth went down and found Blaine's neck, he placed small kisses there and pulled back to look at Blaine's eyes.

"I need you, Blaine. _Please_." he whispered

"Tell me what you want."

Kurt didn't reply, he just took Blaine's hand and placed it on the button of his own jeans, he could feel Kurt erection through it. Blaine noticed that Kurt was trembling. Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt's lips softly.

"Are you sure?" he looked at Kurt for signs of hesitation.

"I'm sure."

Blaine undid the button of Kurt's jeans and unzipped it, slowly began pushing his pants down. He caressed Kurt's erection through his underwear gaining a loud moan from the other man. He took off his pants too and laid back on top of Kurt and started placing kisses all over his chest.  
Kurt hooked his fingers on Blaine's underwear and tugged them down. Blaine left sloppy kisses across Kurt's stomach as he went south.

He gently pushed Kurt's underwear all the way down. And sat back to really look at Kurt. He stared at Kurt's flawless body in awe, he never wanted to be with someone else ever again.

"You are so beautiful." he whispered, Kurt flashed him a shy smile and blushed a little, Blaine wanted to live this moment forever. Just looking at Kurt's beautiful naked body lying in his bed, and that smile on his face. Blaine smiled back and launched forward to kiss him, deeply.

"You're perfect." Kurt whispered against his mouth. Blaine pulled back to look at Kurt to see if he was really serious. Blaine wasn't perfect, in any way. He had so many flaws, he was too short, his hair was too curly, his skin wasn't nearly as soft was Kurt's. And yet, when he looked at Kurt's eyes, he saw that he had really meant it. He bent down again, kissing Kurt's already swollen lips as hard as he could, sucking on his bottom lip.

Blaine hesitantly lowered his hand to Kurt's cock, when Kurt didn't protest he took it in his hand, Kurt moaned inside his mouth causing him to moan too. He started stroking Kurt's cock up and down, Kurt gasping and whining underneath him.

"Blaine, I'm- I'm not gonna- I'm not gonna last if-if you keep doing that." Kurt gasped " and I-I need you to make love to me."

Blaine stopped his movements and let go of Kurt's erection. Kurt moaned at the loss.

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life." Kurt answered without hesitation.

Blaine nodded and went to get lube and a condom in the drawer. When he looked at Kurt again he found him staring at him in adoration.

"What?" he asked softly, smilling a bit.

"Nothing, it's just- I wish I could've met you sooner." Kurt said smilling sadly, caressing Blaine's thigh.

"Well, me too. But let's make up for the lost time." he kissed Kurt sweetly.

Blaine went down and gently bent Kurt's knees and spread Kurt's leg wider, both men were still trembling. Blaine slicked his fingers with lube and spread the cool gel between his fingers, warming it up before finding Kurt's opening. He looked up to find Kurt breathing heavily and looking worried.

"Are you ok?"

"I- I just- I've never done this before." he answered shyly.

Blaine's eyes widened "I'm your first?" he asked surprised. Kurt nodded, blushing "Wow... no wonder why you're shaking so much." he laughed a bit.

Kurt smiled at him "You're trembling too, is-is this your first time?"

"No... I'm nervous because... I love you and I want to make this perfect for you." he smiled, trying to hide how nervous he actually was.

Kurt's hands went forward and caressed Blaine's cheek "I'm with you. That's what makes it perfect."

Blaine didn't say anything. He didn't know _what_ to say he just leaned into Kurt's touch.

"Are you ready?" he whispered.

"Yes."

Blaine pushed his finger inside Kurt's entrance as slowly and gently as he could. He could hear the other man inhaling sharply. He pulled his finger out. And then back inside. He kept a slow rhythm until Kurt was asking for more.

He slicked a second finger with lube and moved both fingers in and out of Kurt. The other man was whining and moaning softly, Blaine couldn't get enough of those little sounds Kurt made.

Kurt started pushing himself down over Blaine's finger and Blaine cursed under his breath at the sight of Kurt fucking himself around his fingers. His own cock ached for attention and he had to pump himself back and forth for some sort of relief.

Kurt was moaning louder, and asked Blaine for more. Blaine pushed a third finger inside Kurt, stretching him as much as he could, then moved forward to kiss him. The kiss was sloppy but he smiled into it.

"Blaine, please... I'm ready, _please_." Kurt whined against his mouth.

"Ok."

Kurt moaned in protest when Blaine removed his finger from inside of him. Blaine slicked his erection with lube and put on a condom, he ajusted himself between Kurt's leg, but noticing how nervous Kurt looked he bent down and placed a small kiss in his mouth.

"Ready?"

Kurt just smiled at him and nodded.

He pushed himself inside of Kurt. God, he felt _amazing_ around Blaine. Amazing didn't even begin to cover it. Kurt moaned loudly , closing his eyes and throwing his head back and stills for a moment. Blaine was fully inside him. Everything felt so good, so perfect, so overwhelming, Blaine wanted to be inside of Kurt forever. He was about to ask if Kurt was ok when he saw Kurt's eyes closed but could see tears streaming down his face.

"Kurt... Kurt, look at me." Blaine pleaded "Did I hurt you?" he was starting to pull back when he felt Kurt's legs around him, pushing him back in.

"These are happy tears, I swear." he finally answered "It's just- Everything feels so perfect right now."

Blaine understood him completly. He never felt more perfect and complete than right now. With Kurt.

"Can you- can you start moving? But slowly, please." Kurt asked

"Of course."

Blaine pushed himself out of Kurt as slowly as he could. He moaned as Kurt's hand found his hair, and were tugging lightly on his curls. He pushed himself back in and Kurt's hips stared to move along with him. They fond a rhythm and a right angle together and Blaine started moving faster. He closed his eyes to feel how perfect Kurt felt around him.

"God, you're so tight... so perfect." he whispered.

Blaine opened his eyes again to look at Kurt and saw the other man biting hard on his bottom lip.

"Hey, don't do that. You'll hurt yourself. Plus, I want to hear those- _oh, fuck_- beautiful sounds you make..."he said as he used his fingers to remove Kurt's bottom lip from his mouth.

"F-Faster." Kurt whined.

And Blaine did just that. Their lips collided in a hungry kiss. Blaine pulled back so he could have a better angle and find that_ one_ spot he was looking for

"_Oh my God! Right there, Blaine_." Kurt screamed

Blaine hit Kurt's prostate over and over again, hearing the other man scream his name.

"God, Kurt you're so fucking beautiful, baby."

Blaine could still see tears in Kurt's eyes, but small sounds of pleasure were scaping his mouth and Blaine couldn't take his eyes off him. They were going faster and faster and as much as he wanted this moment to last forever, he could see that Kurt's insides were tensing and he was starting to pull Blaine's curls harder.

"Blaine, I'm- I'm gonna come."

"Yeah... me- me too... Come with be, baby."

Both men came, almost in synch, moaning each other's name loudly. Blaine collapsed on Kurt. They were both breathing heavily and still shaking in the afterglow of the best orgasms of their lives. Blaine moved to the other side of the bed waiting for his breathing to even, then tossed his condom away and cleaned Kurt and himself up with some tissues he conveniently found on his nightstand then tossed it away and laid back on the bed. He felt Kurt's arms circle his waist and smiled. Kurt laid his head on Blaine's chest and Blaine could feel his cheeks still wet with tears. He wanted to comment on that, but Kurt said that these were happy tears so he left it at that.

"You called me baby." Kurt said sounding sleepy, and Blaine felt Kurt grow a smile against his skin.

"You don't like it?"

"It's not that, I like it." he yawned "It's just that... It's cute. No one has ever called me baby before."

Blaine smiled, remembering how perfect this night had been. Kurt loved him back. Kurt lost his virgity to him. How perfect Kurt felt around him. He was the first person to call him baby. Everything was perfect.

"Well, go to sleep now, _baby_." He said making Kurt giggle "Because I can see you're really tired."

Kurt murmered 'okay' and nuzzled his face into Blaine's neck, kissing it a little

"Blaine?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm really glad you broke your promise."

"Me too."

A beat then...

"I love you." Blaine whispered.

But Kurt was already fast asleep.

* * *

**Oh well... so tell me what you think.  
I'll post part 2 tomorrow- no promises though  
Btw, i'm thinking about writing a one-shot of what happened when Kurt had to go pick drunk!Blaine up in that club (spoiler alert: much like cannon drunk!Blaine, he tried to get into Kurt's pants). Tell me if you're interested and i'll be posting it after i'm finished with this one.  
Now this is the part where i get really nervous bc the end is coming...**


	5. Drafts - Part 2

**Chapter 4 part 2...  
So yeah, as i said this is not very long, but it's important.**  
**Also if i could resume this whole chapter in one word it would be: Creys**  
**You have been warned.**

* * *

Blaine woke up with a smile on his face. He was pretty sure nothing could ruin his day today. Knowing that Kurt loved him back, someone could break into his apartment right now and burn his entire bowtie collection and he still would have a smile on his face.  
He soon realised that Kurt was not in his bed with him, and the other side of the bed was cold.  
He didn't panic. Kurt was probably in the kitchen preparing breakfast. But, ok, Blaine got a little worried.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He put on the first sweatpants he found and went to look for Kurt.  
When he reached the living room he found him. Kurt was lying on the couch, only wearing his underwear, curled up in a ball, at first Blaine thought he was just taking a nap or something, but then he looked at Kurt's face and found something he never wanted to find. Regret.

_Oh no._

Even though he wasn't making any noise, Blaine could see he was crying. Blaine wished he didn't have to see Kurt crying anymore. He wished Kurt would let him know what's bothering him. But for now all he could do was sit by Kurt's side and wait.  
He didn't even say anything. He just waited. Bitting his bottom lip and worried that he'd done something wrong and ruined everything. But Kurt looked happy last night. He could've said no if he wanted to.

It didn't matter now. Kurt was crying silently, looking so broken. He wasn't moving or making any noises and Blaine actually prefered when he would openly cry, because seeing him crying like that hurt more than ever.

Blaine waited. After a while Kurt slowly sat up, wiping his tears away, but never looking at Blaine.

"Did I...do something wrong, Kurt?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt shook his head in denial. "I did."

Blaine pursed his lips together and nodded, waiting for Kurt to give him a better explanation.

"Last night... it- it shouldn't have-"

"Please, Kurt... please don't say you regret it, just..."

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes. Blaine could feel his own eyes watering but tried to hold back the tears. Right now, they needed to talk, he wasn't going to cry now.

"I was close to never letting this happen. It should never have happened. Especially yesterday."

Then was Blaine's turn to sigh. "Kurt... we've been through this. It doesn't matter what's going to happen in the future, I want to be with you_ now_, we'll worry about whatever it's coming when it comes." he got up then kneeled down in front of Kurt "I need you in my story."

"Don't be stupid, Blaine." Kurt said looking away from Blaine. "You never really needed me to write anything. You're talented enough to finish your book by yourself."

"I'm talking about my story, silly..." Blaine replied smiling " Not the story in my book, _my_ story... the one I want to share with you." Blaine finished, holding Kurt's hand.

But Blaine knew something was very wrong when Kurt removed his hands from Blaine's and not once looked at Blaine. Blaine's smile disappeared. He sat in by Kurt's side again, but on the other side of the couch to give him the space he obviously wanted, and waited for the other man to say something, to explain Blaine what was wrong.

"I have to leave tomorrow, Blaine. Forever." Kurt said quietly.

"Kurt... please, don't say that to get away from me again. If you need time to think about things, just be honest with me and-"

"No, Blaine." Kurt interrupted "This time I mean it. I'm leaving New York tomorrow. And I won't come back. That's why last night shouldn't have happened."

Blaine couldn't believe Kurt's words. Leaving? Kurt had been coming to Blaine's apartment every day for a week, and he'd never even mentioned it.

"Why? Where are you going?"

Kurt turned his head in his direction but still wouldn't look at him. "I can't tell you that."

"Can't or won't?" Blaine snapped.

They were both in silence. Blaine tried to calm himself down. It wasn't fair that Kurt wouldn't tell him _anything_. But Blaine knew he had his reasons, and couldn't force him to tell him if Kurt didn't want to. He took a deep calming breath before continuing.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" he waited for answer but Kurt was still silent "Kurt, you've been here all week, you didn't think it was important telling me you had to go?" still no answer "Just tell me Kurt, why didn't you tell me?" he insisted.

"Because..." Kurt started quietly "Because I didn't want to give you a deadline and watch you suffer while asking questions I wouldn't give you the answers to."

Blaine rand his hands through his hair and got up. He couldn't just stay sitting there anymore.

"You should have told me, Kurt." Blaine stated "You can keep a secret about your whole life, like you've been doing since we met, but you should have told me you were leaving. You should have told me last night, before we-"

"I told you I didn't have much time! And you said that you'd still want to be with me even if I only had one minute left!" Kurt snapped, he started crying again "Don't you dare blame me, saying you regret this."

Blaine's eyes softened and he went towards Kurt and again sat by his side, closer this time "Hey, I never said that." he started softly "Kurt, I don't regret having sex with you. I never would. Last night was the best night of my life. I just... I wanted to know."

He didn't say that he wanted to know that Kurt was leaving so he would know that last night was the first and last time he would ever be with Kurt. He didn't say because he hoped that it wasn't. The only thing he had left was hope. Hope that Kurt would come back to him. Saying that out loud would only make it more real that he might never see Kurt again.

"I have to go home and pack. I- I'm sorry Blaine, but I-... I won't be seeing you again." he said sniffing

"You can't say that, Kurt. You can't just disappear like that. You... You love me."

Something flashed in Kurt's eyes that Blaine couldn't be sure what it was. And then they turned cold. He looked at Blaine, right in the eye and said:

"I don't love you, Blaine."

_Oh._

There were several times in Blaine's life when he honestly felt a physical pain in his heart that was so painful that he thought it would never go away. Like when his father told him he couldn't accept a gay son. His teacher told him he wasn't good enough to be a writer when he was a kid. When his brother left and he knew they would never have a chance to become friends. When he was beaten up just for loving whoever he wanted. But none of those moments made him hurt so much as hearing Kurt say he didn't love him.

"N-no, no... you're lying, Kurt. You..."

Kurt looked down "It doesn't matter if-... if you think I'm lying, it won't change anything."

"You told me you loved me." Blaine said weakly.

"Blaine, I-... You were... you were saying all those things, and- and you said you loved me. And I didn't lie- In that moment I felt like I loved you, Blaine. But now I- I know that I don't..."

Kurt and Blaine made a silent agreement of not saying anything else. Blaine just sat there, crying, feeling like Kurt was taking his heart with him. While Kurt went inside Blaine's room to get dressed.  
Blaine never thought he could lose every good thing he had in his life so quickly. So that's what love is about? That's why people were so scared of it? Kurt had got into his life, made him fall in love, gave him hope, pierced through him and took away all the pain... Only to crush everything in the next day. And the horrible thing? He didn't hate Kurt. He would_ never_ hate Kurt. Because Kurt is worth it. Being with Kurt just for a few moments was worth it.

He heard soft steps coming closer but didn't look up. He didn't want to see Kurt knowing it would be the last time.

"I should never have asked you if you lost your job, you know." Kurt said silently "You wouldn't be crying right now if I hadn't."

Blaine instantly remembered the moment he first heard Kurt's voice "Kurt..." he said weakly while tears were still streaming down his face "You can tell me you don't love me... you can go away and never come back... but,_ please_... don't ever say you regret meeting me. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Kurt went close to him and bent down cupping one side of Blaine's face, Blaine finally looked up, and even though Kurt wasn't crying, he could see his eyes were watering. "I will never regret meeting you. But I'll regret hurting you forever."

Kurt was holding a paper, he extended his hand and gave it to Blaine. Blaine was confused at first, but than he saw that it was Kurt's favorite writing. The one he read in the bathroom.

"Here... this is your ticket to be with me whenever you want to."

Blaine couldn't say anything, he just cried. Kurt leaned over Blaine felt his soft lips against his forehead.

"Just read it and I'll always be with you..." he smiled sadly at Blaine. And for the first time, Blaine didn't smile back.

After that Kurt, just caressed Blaine's face and left. He didn't say goodbye. He didn't look back. He just opened the door and left.

Blaine got up and went to the bed, wishing he'd never have woken up. He found a note on his nightstand. The writing was beautiful, but rushed.

_I know you hurt right now, Blaine. I knew this wouldn't end well. I know you don't understand, but I needed to go. I'm so sorry. Perhaps you won't forgive me, but I just need you to know that I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, but I knew I would the second you said you were in love with me. That's the reason I cried the night you told me. Because I knew I'd hurt you._  
_Anyway, I hope your life will be wonderful. You deserve it. You deserve to find a man who'll love you, and not hide his life from you. You'll know every little detail about him, and he'll make you happy. You'll forget me eventually. And not only your love life, but everything will be wonderful for you._  
_I hope your book will be a success. Scratch that, I know your book will be a success. Never give up on your dreams, Blaine. You promised me. Even if you hate me right now. Remember that you promised someone that you wouldn't ever, give up._  
_I'm never saying goodbye to you. Not really. But this note is the best closure I can give you._

_I'm sorry._

_K._

Blaine held both the note and the paper Kurt gave him close to his chest as he cried.

And for the last time, he gave up on writing.

* * *

**Ouch, okay...**  
**I am now going to be a bitch and say that i don't know when i'll update,, hopefully this weekend *whispers*but probably next week, but stick around. Oh, and don't forget to review, i want to know what you think :)**


	6. Epilogue - Part 1

**Hey!  
This is epilogue part 1.  
It's not a very long chapter, but honestly it's already a little boring as it is because it's (spoiler alert) "Kurtless" so I just couldn't make it any longer without wanting to punch myself in the face. So, ok, go ahead and read it now :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

You know that feeling when you're doing something that you know that it will end up being in vain? Even if you hope that it's going to work and something good will come out of it, you have that voice telling you that it's useless.

That was Blaine for four months.

Those four months were long and painful for Blaine. I could give details about every single coffee shop he went in, every bar he went in, every facebook account that he checked (looking for someone when you only have their first name is something that only a desperate Blaine would do for hours.) looking for Kurt.

So here's a little resume:

_1 month after Kurt left_

Blaine called everyone that he met with Kurt, asking for any kind of information that they might have. Nothing. It was like Kurt ceased to exist the moment he walked out of that door.

It's useless to mention how much Blaine suffered, because you could never imagine. Unless you went through the same thing as having the love of your life telling you they don't love you back and disappearing, only saying that they'll always be with you and leaving a note telling you that they'll never say goodbye to you.

Blaine cried every night.

_'He doesn't love me'_

That's what that _voice_ kept telling him when he closed his eyes.

Blaine slowly started to move on with his life. He couldn't even try to find someone else yet (Hope wouldn't let him), but he talked to Santana and she managed to convince her boss to let him work with her in that bar Kurt found a long time ago.

But Blaine still looked for Kurt everywhere he went. _'He doesn't love me'_

One day he was sitting at a random table at the bar and Santana sat by his side. He didn't even notice until she spoke.

"I was gonna ask if you're ok, but I can see that you're clearly the opposite of that." She said sympathetically.

"You're right." Blaine mumbled.

She sighed "You have to do something, Blainers. I mean, look at you! You look like you haven't slept for decades and every time you speak I look around to see if there's any kitten dying around me, because that's what your voice sounds like."

"I sound like a dying kitten?"

"Look, I know it hurts. But you have to go on." she continued.

"Santana... I can't. You don't know what it's like." Blaine groaned.

"You know what, Frodo? I do know what it's like. Or you forgot that Brittany married another guy?" she replied sounding a little angry.

"You still see Brittany. You still talk to her. You know where she is." he hissed "And what about me? I don't even have the chance to know if he's ok."

She pursed her lips together. "You know what, it's pointless to argue about that. This is not a 'whose heart was the most broken' contest. I'm gonna go back to work."

Everytime Santana tried to talk to Blaine about moving on, they'd always end up arguing, but Blaine secretly liked when she would approach him and ask him how he was doing. He liked to think that at least someone cared. And even when she'd tell him to move on, she knew that what she was saying wasn't easy, or even possible that soon. Blaine would take a while.

* * *

_2 months and 3 weeks after Kurt left_

"Blaine?" he heard the voice on the phone. "Hi, it's Quinn Fabray."

"Oh... hey Quinn, what's up?" Blaine couldn't hide in his voice how disappointed he felt when Kurt's voice wasn't in the other end.

"Jesus, Blaine... You sound like I just told you that I hit your dog with my car or something." he heard Quinn's soft laughter. Not nearly as perfect as the one he wanted to hear.

"Sorry... I just... It's nothing." he mumbled.

"Oh..." she sounded like she felt like something was really wrong with Blaine. Everyone else he knew were acting like that. Blaine was never sad, and when people'd see him act that way they'd think he was just being lazy or that it wasn't anything serious and tried to cheer him up. Until they noticed that Blaine was actually miserable. "Well... I'm calling you to let you know that the painting you requested is finally finished. I'm sorry it took so long it's just... I wanted to make it perfect for you."

"The painting?" the painting... the one he had promised Kurt. He remembered his sad face when Blaine told him that Quinn would take a while to paint it... So that means he knew. He'd always known he was going to leave.

"Yes, the one you asked me to paint for that other guy..."

"Kurt..."

"Yes, Kurt! Well, it's finished. You two can come and get it, I don't mean to sound cocky or anything but it looks perfect, he's gonna love it!" she said excitedly.

Blaine could feel tears building up in his eyes. For a few seconds his mind gave him a brief flashback of the day they met. Kurt looked so excited to find Blaine a story. How Kurt's eyes shone when he looked at Quinn's paintings.

"Kurt's not here anymore... Just, throw it away or something." he said in a bitter voice.

"But Blaine-"

Blaine couldn't let her finish, he just hung up and took a deep breath forcing his tears away.

* * *

_3 months since Kurt left_

The doorbell was ringing. Blaine couldn't bring himself to care. He was lying in the bed and trying to focus on nothing in particular, just anything that wouldn't make him remember Kurt.

"Go. Away." he muttered as he heard the doorbell again.

After the tenth ring he decided to go see who it was and tell them to kindly fuck off already. He didn't even bother to check if he looked socially acceptable.

When he opened the door he was pushed by a latina girl followed by a blonde one. Oh no... Santana. And Quinn?

"About damn time, I was about to call my Lima Heights friends to come open the door for me instead of you." Santana barked.

"Umm... what the hell are you doing here? And how did you two meet?" Blaine asked confused, and tried not to get angry at the fact that two girls just walked in to his apartment without even asking and were now currently sitting on his couch holding something big and squared covered by a beige paper that looked like a...painting. Oh.

"We met in high school." Quinn said smiling "She's my best friend."

"I invited her over to talk and catch up, and she told me about this writer who asked her to tell her life story and requested a painting for his friend 'Kurt' but then asked her to throw it away, but she couldn't. She told me how cute you two were with each other and I thought 'She's totally talking about my two favorite gays'. I asked if the writers name was Blaine and booya! It was." Santana explained, smiling.

"So, you decided to invite yourselves to my house and tell me that?"Blaine asked annoyed

"This is an intervention..." Santana told him "Two people who didn't have a happy ending just like yourself, are gonna put some sense into your head"

"And tell you how losing the love of your life, looks like it is, but it's not the end of the world." Quinn continued "You'll learn to let it go."

"Girls..." Blaine sighed "I...apreacite what you're trying to do but, I'm tired right now, and I would very much like to go to sleep or something. I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to let it go yet. Can you please leave?" he finished as kindly as he could.

"We know you met Artie, Mike and Rachel too." Santana insisted. She wouldn't let Blaine keep going like that. He had already given up on looking for Kurt, now he was just... stuck.

"What? How do you know them?" Blaine asked surprised, and suddenly interested.

"It's weird, but it was a coincidence that you met almost everyone from our school's glee club. And we're all great friends, actually." Quinn answered, smiling.

"We talked to them. All our friends who live here in New York and they all seemed to know a little writer dwarf and his fairy friend so..." Santana said "So I told them. The whole story about you and Kurt. And you know what? Your story inspired all of us to fight for our love. Or in my case, be happy for her, but move on. Because I know she's happy now."

"That's the thing Santana... you know she's happy. And I don't have a clue where Kurt is right now." Blaine said tiredly "Stop asking me to move on."

"We're not, Blaine." Quinn interjected "We're not asking you to forget him. But look, Artie said that he talked to Sugar about Ashley and found out that Sugar wasn't one hundred percent happy with their relationship either. They broke up, and now they're free to be happy, and Artie is with Ashley."

"Yep." Santana continued "And Berry went back to Ohio to talk to Finn's mother and convince her to call Finn and ask him to meet her, but guess what? He was already there. He'd been kicked out of the army when the idiot shot himself in the foot." Santana chuckled, making Quinn send her a disapproving glare. "...Anyway, they argued a lot but in the end, she convinced him to come live with her and they're unhappily living together... in Bushwick, but oh well."

Quinn nodded and went on.

"Mike decided that his biggest mistake wasn't telling Tina that he didn't love her. It was letting her go after she broke up with him. He just accepted it and when he found out that even when Kurt said he didn't love you" _Ouch_ "You still were looking for him, he decided to find her, when he did he told her how much he still loved her. And now they're back together. Trying a long distance relationship, but still, they're happy now."

"And Quinn here, finally found the courage to fly to L.A and tell Puck how she felt. He's making plans to move in here, since his pool cleaning business is not going so well, and they're together now."

The blonde woman smiled happily.

"So what's your point, huh?" Blaine snapped suddenly. He didn't want to admit but hearing all those people happy endings right now made him feel so jealous. He felt bad about it. He knew all these people deserved to be happy but... why couldn't he have that same ending with Kurt? It was so unfair. He had never given up on Kurt, those people did. They gave up on the people they loved at some point. The only thing that Blaine did was stop looking for Kurt because he was sure he wasn't in New York, but he never thought about forgetting Kurt, he didn't even want to. "You think telling me all those happy endings are going to make me feel better about losing Kurt?"

"No, Blaine." Quinn said softly "... we think you should start writing again."

Blaine scoffed

"No, really Blaine." Quinn continued "You need to go on. All those people did, and if it's meant to happen, he'll come back to you. Right now there's nothing you can do. And we want you to be happy just like we are now."

"Kurt said you promised him." Santana interjected, those words make Blaine look away. "He told me that night when you were drunk. Look, you're not made for working on a bar, ok? I can see how miserable you are working there. And I know it's not just because you miss Kurt, it's because you don't want to be there. If you start writing again, you'll be one step closer to your happiness."

They fell silent for a few moments. Quinn decided that it was time to unwrap the painting. Blaine wanted to run away from her. He couldn't look at that painting. He knew he'd cry and the pain in his chest would grow stronger.

But he just stared at her unwrapping it. When she was finally done, she turned the painting around and Blaine saw it.

As predicted, he felt something sting in his heart. He didn't feel like crying, though. Maybe because there's no more tears left.

The painting was beautiful and she painted it exactly how he asked her to do. He could see that she focused in Kurt's eyes. He told her that it was his favorite part about Kurt so, he asked her to paint it really carefully. His eyes weren't looking at Blaine, the seemed to be focused on something far away. But they looked happy. Kurt have a peaceful smile in the painting, if Blaine didn't know any better, he'd said that Kurt asked her to paint that smile to reassure Blaine that he was ok.

"You asked me to paint his face only so... here it is. And also, the yellow and the red roses by his side. The painting doesn't have a name, you can choose one if you want to." Quinn stated.

Both girls didn't say anything. They just waited to see what Blaine's reaction would be.

"Thank you, Quinn. But leave the painting and go. Both of you." Blaine said calmly, his eyes never leaving the painting.

"Blaine-"

"Go!" he snapped.

Both girls did as he asked. But before leaving Santana put a hand on Blaine's shoulder and squeezed it.

"You will find him. You will have your happy ending too." she whispered.

Blaine just closed his eyes , hearing their steps as they left his apartment.

* * *

_3 months and 3 days since Kurt left_

Blaine quit his job. Santana protested angrily, because she wanted him to quit, but for a different reason: So he could work on his book, which he wasn't. But Blaine knew what he was doing.

A week later, Mike called him to ask how he was doing, Blaine knew Mike would tell the others so he just said he was fine (trying to sound as convincing as possible)

"Blaine, I have news for you." Mike said through the phone. "My dad knows this guy who owns a really great publishing company and I was talking to him about you, and I told him you're a great writer, and he believed me and said he could make your book sell all over they country if you want to. It's a great deal, you just have to let me know so you can sign the contract and-"

"Wait, who said I'm writing anything?" Blaine interrupted.

"You're a writer, Blaine. You have to write something, that was your dream. The girls told me that they talked to yo-"

"Mike!" Blaine interrupted again. "Just... forget about it. I have to go, I'll talk to you later."

"But, will you sign the contract Blaine? It's going to be really great for you."

"You can't really sign a contract for a book if you're not writing one, can you?"

"Blaine-"

Then Blaine hung up.

* * *

_3 months 1 week and 5 days since Kurt left_

"You know what, Tinky Winky? I'm getting tired of you moping around and it's kind of losing it's effect. So either you do something about it, or I'll tie you to a desk and demand you to start writing." Santana stormed in Blaine's aparment again, he barely managed to open the door when the girl started attacking him. This time she brought Rachel with her.

"She's right, Blaine. Hi, by the way." Rachel followed Santana in. "But you have to stop this. It's been months, you have to start doing something with your life. Artists suffer, but they learn from it, and grow. You've suffered enough to write a masterpieace, come on!"

"She's right for once, Blaine. You can't give up."

"Did you just call me Tinky Winky?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"You can't just stop your life like that, if you're miserable, sing about it! That's what I do. It always works" Rachel kept going.

"In your case write about it." Santana added.

"You'll feel so much better, Blaine. You can't just sit there waiting for him. I watched a movie once about this guy who waited for the love of his life for a long time, crying and sad for years, but when he found her one day, she didn't even remember his name."

"Rachel... not helping." Santana glared.

"What? It might happen." Rachel said in her defence.

Santana turned to Blaine. "Listen. You can't give up, Blaine. I'm serious. Start writing again, you know you miss it. Mike told us that you refused that offer, I got mad at you, but he said that it still stands, so there's still hope. Just don't give up."

Blaine just stared at the two girls. Blaine was feeling slightly better about it all. He started looking for Kurt on the internet again, and started asking around again. But he was feeling a lot better. Still, he was far from feeling great.

"I haven't." Blaine spoke.

"You... haven't?" Rachel asked confused.

"I didn't give up. Not on Kurt, and not on writing either. I've been writing a few things for the past week."

"That's when you quit your job..." Santana stated.

"Yes, that's why I quit. I... wanted to write again."

"What changed your mind?" Rachel wanted to know.

Blaine montined to the girls to follow him to the living room. When they reached there, he pointed to the painting that was currently hanged in the wall.

"Him."

They silently stared at the painting. Blaine wasn't finished talking yet.

"I couldn't cope giving up, knowing that I promised him I wouldn't." he said quietly. "I promised him."

"What are you writing about?" Rachel muttered.

Blaine sighed "I'm not working on the book yet. I... can't seem to find a story to write about, none of them feels right. But still, I'm writing." Blaine was quiet for a few seconds and then continued "I think that if I find the perfect story. And when my books gets published... maybe, just maybe, Kurt will come back to me." he smiled sadly "To tell me how much my book sucked. Or to tell me how proud of my book he is... I don't care all I want is to hear his voice again. Well, it's just a dream, anyway."

Both women were looking at him with sympathetic eyes. He didn't like pity. But he couldn't be mad at them. They cared for him after all.

"I can't bring myself to write the book yet. I don't think I'm ready. And like I said I don't even have a story."

"Oh, I think you do have a story..." Santana said smirking.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked confused.

"You can't be that clueless. You do have the perfect love story to write about. You just refuse to see it, for some reason." Rachel said, already knowing what Santana was talking about.

"Seriously. I don't know what you're saying."

"You know what, Berry? I think it's time for us to go. He has a book to write." Rachel agreed.

When they were gone, Blaine was left wondering what they were talking about. He didn't have a story, he tried writing about so many different things, but he always thought it wasn't good enough for Kurt. Because for Blaine, it didn't matter if the whole world loved it if Kurt didn't. Even if he'd never know what Kurt would think of the book. He is the only one whose opinion matters.

* * *

_4 months after Kurt left_

That's how long it took for Blaine to find his story. It took a while for Blaine to understand what Santana and Rachel were talking about.

When he did, he cried. Because it was obvious from the start what story he should tell. But could he tell all the details? Could it make Kurt want him back? Or would Kurt hate it? Or worse, don't even care about it?

Blaine cried a lot when he realized what story he should tell, but he also felt a lot better. He wasn't_ fine_, but he was okay.

Now he was just waiting. For the right time.

* * *

_6 months after Kurt left_

Blaine didn't feel ready to start yet.

Then suddenly he was. It wasn't a special day, or because of anything in particular. In 6 months he watched days turn into nights and then turn into days back again. But something inside of him didn't feel ready to tell that story yet.

But one day. He felt something inside of him change. He knew that it was time.

And then he sat down on his desk and started typing:

_"Blaine Anderson stared at his computer screen:_

_"The..."_

_That's all it said. It's no secret that Blaine wanted to become a writer since he was a little child."_

Blaine D. Anderson

The end.

* * *

**Not actually the end! (but yep, now you know that Blaine was the one telling the story)  
But Epilogue - Part 2 is the end... and that's when you'll find out what the hell happened to Kurt, and if they'll have a happy ending like all the others did. So, cross your fingers and REVIEW! :)**


	7. Epilogue - Part 2

**Shit, how do I start apologising?  
I'M SORRY.  
I know I haven't updated since forever, but so many bad things happened in real life and they got in the way, because I couldn't focus on writing, I was really depressed for a while. I'm alright now. But anyway, after I got better I decided to change the ending completely, and it took me a while to re-think of everything, it took time, but trust me this ending is better. Then my computer broke. Ok, long story short: Shit happened.  
But at last, here's the ending!  
****  
By the way: I own nothing.****  
**

* * *

Blaine reads all the comments about his book online. They're usually saying that it was a beautiful story, but it didn't quite have a good ending. Sometimes they say that the book was terrible because all the readers were curious to know what Kurt was hiding, but in the end Blaine didn't tell them. Blaine doesn't know the ending himself, maybe that is the problem.

The book was on sale all over the country, but it definitely wasn't a best-seller. In fact, very few people knew about Teach Me How To Love, and Blaine really loves all of his readers, because they'd often send him letters, telling him that they were hoping that Kurt would come back to him. That makes him smile, but he knows it isn't possible.

It's been a year and a few months since he left. Kurt isn't coming back.

The book was published 3 months ago, and Blaine couldn't even sleep, waiting for Kurt to ring the doorbell and come back to him. But he watched the months pass by and in the end, Kurt didn't come back.

He had learnt to accept it. That didn't mean it didn't hurt every time he remembered Kurt or when he had to answer some questions that the readers asked him about his story that made him remember all those moments he had with Kurt, and he's never going to have again.

In one year he had signed a 5 year contract with the publishing company that Mike introduced him to, and now he focused on that. Writing.

His friends stopped talking about how Blaine should go try to find someone else after a while, it was completely useless.

Blaine was sitting at his desk, drinking coffee and reading a letter from a fan of Teach Me How To Love, she tells him how much she "ships" Kurt and him, and that she is starting a campaing online to help Blaine find Kurt. Blaine hears the phone ringing and sighs. It was probably Wes, or Santana, calling him to ask him to go to another party. Santana and Wes became pretty close and loved going out together, but they'd often drag Blaine along, and Blaine hated that. He even thinks about ignoring it.

"Hello?" Blaine answers.

"Um...hi." He hears a timid voice say.

He pauses, waiting for the person to go on "Can I help you?"

"Yes... Well, sorry to bother you but, are you Blaine Anderson?" The female voice says shyly.

"That's me." He replies "How can I help you?"

"I'm Ellen. Ellen Hummel, and I really need to talk to you. I was told to give you my address and, I know how crazy it seems, but the boy who asked me to do that is very dear to me, so here I am."

Blaine frowns and keeps listening to the woman, tempted to hang up but something inside him tells him that he shouldn't. She tells him her address. It's in a little town called Lima. Blaine knows the place, he used to live 2 hours from there and he'd even been there before. He isn't sure if he should actually listen to that woman, but writes down the address anyway.

"He told me to tell you to come to this address. You don't need to be afraid. I know it won't mean anything because you don't know me, but I give you my word that I mean no harm to you. I'm actually trying to help." The woman, Ellen, says calmly and firmly. "He told me that all the answers you are looking for are here."

Blaine is more than confused and intrigued, he bites his lip, he didn't know what to say. He wants to know who "he" is. He doesn't want to believe that he could be who he thinks he is. He gulps and when he is ready to start asking the questions he wants the answers to, in he other end he hears a voice that doesn't belong to the woman he was talking to, speaking a little far from the phone.

"Who is it?"

He thinks he's gone mad, he can't even breathe because he reconizes that voice, but it isn't possible. It couldn't be him. But he knows what he heard, he could never forget the voice of the love of his life. Kurt was there! It was him, Blaine was sure. His mind was racing and his heart was beating fast. That voice was Kurt's it had to be.

"Please, come quick." Ellen says finally and ends the call.

"No! Wait!" Blaine yells. But it's too late.

He closes his eyes and tries to even his breathing. Did that voice really belong to Kurt? It had to be. If that call had happened last year he'd ignore the fact that he heard Kurt's voice. There was a time when he heard Kurt's voice everywhere. He definitely thought he'd gone crazy. But that stopped happening a long time ago.

He opens his eyes again and decides: There is only one way to know if that voice was really Kurt's.

Blaine Anderson was going to Ohio.

* * *

"I know what I heard, Santana!"

"You_ thought_ you heard." The latina woman replies. "Blaine, you can't just go to this address. You have no idea who this person is."

"But I heard his voice, Santana." He protests "And even if I'm wrong, I won't rest until I find out if that voice really isn't his."

Santana sighs and sits down on the couch. She knew it was useless to argue with Blaine sometimes. Especially if it was something regarding Kurt. She shooks her head "I don't agree with this."

"Santana..." Blaine says sitting right next to her and grabbing her hand "Nothing bad is going to happen to me, I promise." He smiles, wanting to convince her. "I need to find him."

"You know that. I want you to find him, I really do." She starts "But this is crazy. Just ask Wes, he'll agree with me."

"I already told him, and he said I should go." Blaine speaks, and Santana gasps at him. "I know..."

"But he wouldn't!"

"Oh, but he did." Blaine grins "And look, it's been a week since that woman called, I've spent all this time wondering if I should go, and I've come to the decision that I can't not go. I keep wondering if that voice belongs to Kurt and I'm going crazy here. I need to go. I'll be back before you miss me." He pouts and adds "You know I'll go anyway, but it'd mean a lot to me if you agreed to this."

Santana rolls her eyes and shakes her head again "It's your life, Blanderson. Go."

"Yes!"

* * *

Blaine booked the first flight he could find to Lima. He landed in Lima's airport, desperately tried to get a cab that would take him to the address as soon as possible.

He is now standing in front of a house, carrying nothing but a small bag, he brought a few changes of clothes, because he is also going to visit his parents - they insisted since they found out he was coming to Ohio - and his book.

It wasn't a very big house, but it looked very cozy. His heart beat is speeding up as he steps towards the door. Blaine takes a deep breath and shuts his eyes. Slowly he lifts his hand and knocks gently. He waits, and waits. Maybe no one's home...

He hears someone unlocking the door and his breath hitches, and he feels his hands starting to sweat. Then the door opens.

"Sorry it took so long... My aunt is in the shower and I was-..."

Blaine's knees almost gave in. It was him.

It was Kurt.

He found Kurt. He feels the air being punched out of his lungs at the sight of the beautiful Kurt, and can't decide if he wants to smile or cry. So he does both.

While Kurt stands there, doesn't even know what to do. He steps a little forward, coming closer to Blaine and touches his shoulder. "Are- are you okay?" He asks in a small, worried voice.

Blaine can't find words to answer Kurt, he wants to say 'Of course I am okay, love. I finally found you!' He wants more than anything to launch forward and kiss him. But he can't move. He fights with himself to calm down, to at least talk to Kurt. Who looks a little scared, but adorable as always.

Kurt looks exactly like Blaine remembers. Every detail. Except his hair, it's shorter. His clothes are different. He has the same style but the clothes look new. Kurt's skin is less pale now, for some reason. But Blaine can't stop looking at Kurt's eyes. They look worried, but it was a different kind of worried that Kurt would look when he was in New York one year ago. They are still so beautiful and piercing. Blaine missed them so much. He reaches out and cups Kurt's cheek, feeling the soft skin of his face again and caressing it slowly with his thumb.

Then suddenly Kurt pulled back, scared and stepped away from Blaine.

"Kurt?" Blaine frowned.

"I'm sorry. I don't know who you are."

* * *

Kurt steps back once more. The man in front of him is staring at him with such painful eyes, and he feels so sorry for him.

"It's- it's me." The man says weakly. "Kurt, you- you d-don't remember me?"

Kurt shakes his head slowly. "No, I'm sorry."

The curly haired man lets out a broken gasp that turns into a sob and drops his bag. Kurt decides that he needs to do something, and takes the man's bag and gently grabs the man's arm and leading him inside of the house into the living room. "Aunt Ellen!" He calls "Come quick!"

Ellen rushes down the stairs, used to have Kurt calling for her, but it's been a while since he doesn't do that anymore, so she worries.

She sees a man in her living room with Kurt that she doesn't recognize, and he looks like he's been crying just about now. "Who is this man, dear?"

Kurt frowns "I was hoping you'd know." He turns to look at the man. Who is staring at the ground, numb. He stopped crying, that's good.

The man looks up to the woman and she reconizes him, he's seen pictures before. "Oh. Oh my god." she gasps. "You should've told me you were coming." She rushes to his side.

"I..."

"Kurt, dear. Can you please excuse us?" Ellen asks, softly. "I need to explain everything to him..." she said quietly to Kurt.

Kurt doesn't protest, he rushes to the stairs and heads to his room, closing the door behind him and leaning against it. He could now finally let out a breath he'd been holding in the living room. Because Blaine had finally found him.

* * *

Blaine doesn't even hear what Kurt and the woman are saying. All he knows is that Kurt didn't remember him, and he felt like he was dying. He's pretty sure his heart stopped beating when Kurt said he didn't know who Blaine was. Did Blaine mean nothing to him?

"Sit down, dear." The woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes that looked a little like Kurt's says. "I'm Ellen. The woman you talked to on the phone."

Blaine sits down as the woman says, looks up and nods.

"Are you okay? Do you want anything? A glass of water? It'll make you feel better." She offered worridly.

Blaine just shook his head. "I-I'm okay." He says in a weak voice.

She waits a few seconds before she can go on. "I need to explain you what happened. I own it to my nephew."

"But- Kurt was here just now. He let it pretty clear that he doesn't remember me. I understand. I'll be leaving soon... I'm sorry I bothered you and- and Kurt." He said, his voice still small. His throat still feels tight, he can't wait to get away from this house so he can cry.

"It's not what you think, Blaine." She says quickly. "Kurt doesn't remember anyone."

Blaine frowns and looks up at the woman again. "What?"

"He told me that I could trust you, and that you don't know much about him." She says.

Blaine's mind was racing "You need to start explaining because right now, nothing makes sense anymore." He says distressed.

"Okay, okay. Calm down." She says and gently touches his shoulder. "You need to be calm before I start telling you everything."

Blaine takes a deep calming breath, and Ellen waits until his shoulders aren't so tense under her touch before she can go on.

"I don't even know where to start." She takes a deep breath, and decides to start already. "When Kurt was eight his mother died. Of cancer. It hurt him so much. His father used to bring him here, thinking it'd distract him to be in a different house, but all he could do all day was cry." She told Blaine, who was looking at her with curious eyes. "When he was in his senior year of high school, his dad found out that he had cancer too. He died two years ago."

"Oh my god." Blaine says surprised. "That's really recent."

"Yes. Well, when that happened he was devastated. His father was the person he loved the most in this world. He was 19 when they found out about his father's cancer, and Kurt let go of his dream to take care of Burt, his father. He was suppose to go to New York and study musical theatre, but the college he wanted turned him down and everything with his father happened, so he let it go. Stayed in Lima."

"But... When I met him, he said he lived in New York."Blaine said, confused.

"I know, dear. I'm getting there"

Blaine nodded and Ellen went on "After his dad passed away. Kurt came to live with me. He spent weeks and weeks crying alone in his bedroom. He'd often complain that he had a headache. After two months of complaining, I decided to get that checked out. Kurt had a tumor."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Kurt-... Oh my god."

"It was benign. It didn't matter to Kurt. He was sure he was going to die. He was so devastated with Burt's death, and the college turning him down and then finding out he had a tumor. He simply gave up. Didn't talk to the few friends he had anymore, didn't go out of the house. Missed doctor's appointments and chemo. I insisted for him to go, he needed a surgery. Eventually he did, the tumor was still benign, only that it was a very complicated surgery, and where the tumor was could affect his memory."

Blaine shuts his eyes, shaking his head. "I get where you're going with this." He whispers, standing up not wanting just to sit there anymore.

"Well, they said he'd have to wait a few more months for the surgery, there was a big chance of him dying during the surgery too. So that's when he decided to go. New York, his dream city." She says, smiling sadly. "He had so many big dreams."

"Don't talk like he's dead." Blaine mutters.

Ellen looks up at him, then back down. "He didn't want to meet anyone. He was always dreaming of finding the love of his life. But, when he found out about everything..." She trails off. " I guess you could say that the Kurt Hummel we knew... died."

"Kurt, this Kurt, he doesn't remember anything?" Blaine questions.

"Oh, well he does. He went to New York, spent two months there, God knows where he stayed. I sent him money and everything, for food and medicine. One week he got really bad, he had to come back here and was in hospital all week and half of the next one. He managed to convince me to go back to NYC. I could never say no to him."

Blaine smiles a little despite his sadness.

"When he came back for the surgery about a month later, he was crying. He wouldn't stop crying. I thought it was because he was afraid of it. But he told me he met someone, and he promised himself he wouldn't hurt anyone." Ellen says and suddenly feeling like crying. "He saw himself as someone who could only bring sadness to anyone who'd get close to him."

"He was trying to push me away." Blaine mutters. "I- I never thought it was because of that."

"He was miserable because he hurt you. That's what he said to me. He told me about a writer, who promised him he wouldn't give up on his dream. Kurt gave me your number and told me to call you, if he survived the surgery. I had to wait and call 'Blaine D. Anderson' after his book was published. That was the only condition."

Blaine feels the tears coming back. "Kurt wanted me to keep my promise." He whispers, mostly to himself.

"I guess he did. He told me to call you, explain everything. He spent the night working on some things, never showed me what. I saw him writing something, though. Three days later the surgery came."

"I guess I already know the end of that." Blaine says, wiping his eyes.

"He lost 4 years of memories. Maybe a bit more." Ellen clarifies. "Worst of all was when he asked where his dad was. He had to live my brother's death all over again."

Blaine sits back on the couch. Putting his head in his hands. "Oh, my god." He whispers.

He doesn't want to believe this all had happened to Kurt. He doesn't want to believe Kurt lost 4 years of his life. He lost so many things. Any memory of Blaine in Kurt's life was gone. Ellen didn't say anything for a while, just letting Blaine process everything.

"Do you want to go talk to him?" Her voice made Blaine snap out of his thoughs and he looked at her.

"Who, Kurt? He doesn't remember me. He must think I'm crazy."

"Don't you underestimate Kurt Hummel. You should go talk to him. That's what he wanted after all. He said 'Take Blaine to meet the new me. I need to meet him again.'"

Blaine bites his lip. Should he go see Kurt again? It hurt so much seeing Kurt and knowing Kurt had no idea who he was. But how could he just leave?

"Where is he?"

* * *

Ellen takes Blaine to the door to Kurt's room. She goes back downstairs when they reach there though. Leaving Blaine alone to think. If he wants to leave, he's free to do it, if he wants to talk to Kurt, all he has to do is knock the door.

Blaine sniffs quietly, rubbing his eyes again. He stares at the door that separates Kurt from him for a long time, before slowly lifting his hand, and knocking it softly.

The door is opened slowly by Kurt. "Hi." Kurt says timidly.

"Hello, Kurt." Blaine says very quietly.

They both stare at each other for a long time. Not daring to speak. Blaine doesn't even know what to say. He spent months thinking of what he'd say to Kurt if he ever found him, and now that he did, he was speechless.

"I'm sorry, I-..." Blaine starts, turning away. "I have to go. I'm sorry to bother you." He couldn't deal with this right now. Kurt doesn't know who he is. Blaine needs to think, needs to process everything. He starts walking when Kurt's voice stops him.

"You're Blaine, aren't you?"

Blaine stops, he decides to turn around and look at Kurt again. Maybe Kurt... "Do you-..."

"I don't remember you." Kurt says, walking close to him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise, Kurt." Blaine smiles sadly. "It's not your fault." He bites his lip, and keeps silent for a second. "I know you have no idea who I am, but... I'm really glad you're okay."

"As okay as someone who just lost 4 years of their life can be." Kurt chuckles slightly. Blaine missed that sound, and can't help but smile a little. "But... you're wrong. I know who you are."

Blaine furrows his eyebrows. "Can you come with me?" Kurt asks, taking Blaine's hand. Blaine looks at Kurt's hand holding his, and then nods.

Kurt smiles sweetly at him, and leads him to his bedroom. Blaine looks around, it was a beautifully decorated room. It was so obvious that that was Kurt's space. That Kurt had decorated every single detail himself. He doesn't even need to ask. "Your room is beautiful."

"Thank you." Kurt grins. "I decorated it myself."

Blaine nods and smiles a little. "How do you know who I am, Kurt?" He decides to ask.

Kurt sighs and walks to his desk, taking a paper. "Kurt told me. I told myself, I mean." He shows Blaine a long letter. "He wrote about you. A lot of things."

Blaine reaches out for the letter but Kurt pulls it back. "This is private."

"Sorry." Blaine apologises.

"It's fine. He wrote it for me and-... I wrote it for me. Sorry, after all this time I still can't see us as the same person. But anyway, I told myself not to show you." Kurt explains sitting grabbing his laptop from his desk and sitting next to Blaine.

Blaine looks at Kurt, he seems different, but at the same time he was the same. "Is the Kurt I met, not the Kurt you are?" He asks, a little afraid of the answer.

"People say we're different in some aspects. But we're the same person." Kurt looks down, he isn't even sure if he was the same person. He feels like he is. His aunt tells him that he is different than he was before, because he was happier. The Kurt she knew before the surgery, didn't believe he could be happy.

"Kurt, what did you say in the letter? I just... I need to know."

"I'm sorry. " Kurt shakes his head. "All I can say is, the way I wrote about you, was clear to me that... I trusted you with all my heart. And you were probably the most important person in my life."

_'Were'_ Blaine thinks. Kurt smiles at him. "I told myself all about what happened, all about you. He basically told me everything that was in his mind. _I_ told myself what was in _my_ mind." He corrected. "He didn't tell me what happened in New York, he just told me about you." He opens his laptop. "I left something for you too, Blaine."

Kurt finds a video. "It's for you. He- _I_ told myself in the letter that I wasn't supposed to see it, only if you found me."

"How did you know I was Blaine?" Blaine looks up at him.

"I had a feeling. And besides, the way you were crying told me I meant a lot to you, and not many people care about me like that." He says looking at the laptop screen. "I didn't know what you looked like." Kurt looks at Blaine's features, Blaine is so beautiful. Exactly like he told himself in the letter. "I said that I shouldn't see what you look like, only if you found me." And now Kurt understands why. "Are you ready?" Kurt asks, about to press play.

Blaine swallows thickly, closes his eyes and nods, opening them up again.

The video starts and Kurt seems to be adjusting the camera. Blaine smiles at the screen. He was so exactly like when Blaine had last seen him. Blaine feels like crying already.

In the video Kurt sits back on his chair. He was in his room.

"_Hi, Blaine._" Kurt starts, smiling slightly. _"I really, really hope you watch this one day. If you're watching me, it means you found me. And I'm alive, but don't know who you are. Because if I end up alive and with my memory, I'll run back to New York and find you._" He chuckles. "_I don't even know what to say to you. Just that I hope you forgive me, for hiding everything from you. I hope you understand my reasons. If you don't, all I can say is that I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to go through all that; it'd kill you inside. I' rather see you cry over a broken heart than because of my death. I have big chances of not surviving my surgery in two days. And I gotta say, I want to call you right now, and tell you everything. Ask you to come here, and just be with me. But I can't do that to you. I know I've hurt you but..._" He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. _"I went to New York, because I'd never been there, and I wanted to pretend that I'd be there forever, just for two months. I was walking around the streets when I found... you. You were sitting alone, and looked so upset, I thought you were adorable, and I couldn't not talk to you. I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me and would send me away pretty quickly, but when you didn't and started talking about being a writer, and you with your kicked puppy eyes telling me your dream was dead. I wanted to be around you forever. Just like that... Anyway, those two weeks when I told you I'd call you but didn't. I was in Ohio, it got worse. My tumor. I spent a few days wondering if I should call you. I know you were dangerous to be around, because I'd end up feeling things I shouldn't. I called you because I wanted to find your story, a story with a happy ending, exactly as you wanted. Then I disappeared again, when you said you loved me. Mostly, I wanted to forget you... I wanted you to forget me, actually. But then you called me, and you were so drunk, Blaine." _He laughs._ "I wish you could remember that. Well, I'm sure you wish I could remember you... I hope I remember you." _He pauses, looking at the camera, like he could see Blaine looking right back at him. _"You must understand why I told myself in the letter I wrote, that I shouldn't go look for you. You promised me not to give up, Blaine. That's all I want. I can't give you what you want without you keeping your promise. At least this one." _He smiles a little_. "I love you, Blaine." _Kurt says, his eyes starting to water, just like Blaine's._ "I lied because I couldn't... I couldn't say that I love you, and just leave you the next minute. I do love you, so much, Blaine." _He stops talking and starts crying, the video is cut, and he's not crying anymore, but his eyes are puffy and red. _"I know I promised to try to never lie to you, but I had to, Blaine. I can't spend my life with you. If you ever meet me again, you'll probably find someone who isn't exactly me anymore. I don't know who I'm going to become, I don't know what will happen... I'm so scared. I never said anything to anyone, but I'm scared. All I can hope, is that I'll live after the surgery. You'll find me, I know you will. And I love you so much."_He paused, closing his eyes for a few seconds, then opening again. "_I hope I can still remember how I feel about you. I hope I can still feel the same way I felt when I was around you. You made me feel like maybe everything would be okay in the end. Maybe I'll be happy one day. You gave me hope, Blaine. You made want to fight to continue. If I survive the surgery, I'll have to keep up with chemo for about two months, if I heard right. Which means I'll look like a mess. I told my aunt not to go look for you if I'm still bald, which will most likely happen. But I hope I look pretty after I'm recovered." _"Baby, you'd still look so beautiful." Blaine says, like Kurt could hear him. "I'd want to see you no matter what. You'd look perfect no matter what."_ "So..."_ Kurt sighs in the video, looking around, like he's looking for something he can say just for the excuse of not finishing the video. _"I'm sure it'll be nice to meet you again."_ He gives the camera a teary smile. _"This time I will not hide things from you. Just ask, and I'll tell you. I love you, Blaine. And if I'm alive after that surgery. I want to be with you again. I'm sure you can make me fall in love with you again. Falling for you is not a hard thing to do."_ He winks and smiles._ "Goodbye, love."_ And the screen goes blank.

Blaine was still crying. He couldn't stop, Kurt slowly moves his arms around Blaine, holding him. Blaine falls into his embrace. He opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't know what to say.

Kurt soothed him, with nice words that everything would be okay.

"You're still so beautiful." Blaine whispers.

Kurt whispers back. "I still feel the same way I felt when I was around you."

Blaine pulls back to look at Kurt's eyes. "How can you know is the same way?"

"I just do." Kurt mutters. "I feel hope."

* * *

Blaine asked for a minute alone, and he actually meant that he wanted to go, sit outside the house or something like that, but Kurt stood up and left the room, smiling a little to him as he closed the door. Blaine re-watched the video. Three times.

Kurt came back after thirty minutes or so, saying that he still needed to do one more thing. He sat down on the bed and told Blaine about his entire life, as far as he could remember, and all what his aunt told him about the four years he couldn't.

Kurt started telling all he remembered about his childhood. His mother's death. Growing up and realising he was gay. Going to Carmel High, where he didn't have many friends. Or friends at all. Coming out to his father. Carmel's glee club not wanting him. Having friends abandoning him because he was gay. Being bullied. His father's heart attack. His father's recovery. Now he didn't know about anything else, but his aunt told him he was rejected at NYADA, the college he wanted. His father found out about his cancer. Then Kurt gave up on New York. His father died. Kurt's tumor. And that was it. He spend hours telling every single detail he could remember, and Blaine couldn't get enough of hearing Kurt's story.

"Now, what exactly happened in New York, that I don't know. I didn't write it down, and aunt Ellen doesn't know all about it." Kurt finishes.

Blaine smiles. "You're lucky then." He grabs his bag and takes his book out of it. "Here." He gives the book to Kurt. "Take that as a gift, a few weeks of your life are written down right there."

"God, that's a beautiful cover. I- is that me?" Kurt grins, his eyes sparkling as he looked at the cover of the book.

"Yes, it is." Blaine tells him. "Spoiler alert, that's the painting I promised you." He smiles, happy to finally show Kurt the painting, he's been waiting to do that for so long.

Kurt doesn't really understand, but still grins, immediatly opening the book. "You-... you wrote about me? About us?"

"I did. I wrote a story without a happy ending after all." Blaine smiles sadly.

"It's not the ending yet." Kurt looks up at him. "You could always write the sequel."

* * *

Blaine plans to stay in Ohio for several days at his parent's house. He decided to stay until Kurt finished the book. Meanwhile they would always meet up and talk about everything. Mostly about the book.

Blaine looks at Kurt as he talks about the book while they were sitting at Kurt's favorite coffee shop and drinking their coffees. He was still so in love with Kurt. He was almost the exact same person he met in New York. Only this one seemed to be more open, and full of hope. Blaine liked it.

"I'd love to meet Santana."

"She'd love to meet you too. Again." Blaine smiles. "Though she'd probably slap you for leaving me."

Kurt looks down. "I'm sorry."

"Hey." Blaine takes his hand, squeezing it. "It's okay. I understand what you did. And you shouldn't apologise for something you don't even remember doing."

Kurt nods and goes back to talking about the book. As excitedly as he did when he was back in New York and the book wasn't even finished yet. Blaine just stares at him with a fond smile as Kurt speaks. They keep talking until Kurt gives Blaine a ride to his parents' house.

* * *

"I think we should talk about you." Blaine says suddenly. They were in Kurt's room, Blaine was visiting him. Kurt was sitting on the bed reading, while Blaine was sitting on the floor, trying to not get bored.

"We already did." Kurt furrows his eyebrows. "I told you everything about my life."

"No..." Blaine stands up and sits next to Kurt. "I want to know about _you_. How you've been right now."

"What do you mean?" Kurt questions, closing the book.

"How are you, Kurt? What did the doctor say about your memory loss? What are your plans for the future? What's your favorite type of cheese?" Blaine asks all at once. "I want to know everything about you. The Kurt you are right now."

"Oh." Kurt shifts on the bed, looking right at Blaine's eyes. "That's sweet of you." He smiles, Blaine just shrugs with a smile. "Well, I'm good, you know. It was very hard for me at first. Suddenly I was 21 years old, my dad had died, and I had just came out of a surgery to remove a tumor. But in one year, you start getting used to it. I'm not completely, but I'm trying. The doctor said there was a big chance the memory loss would happen if I survived, and it won't come back. Though I've been remembering very small bits of those years I lost sometimes, but never something special. The doctor says it's normal, and it's going to happen for a while, but not everything will come back. As for my plans... I don't have any, not yet. I still feel so lost." He sighs. "Oh, and my favorite type of cheese is riccota. It's low in fat."

Blaine grins. "You haven't changed a bit." He doesn't really think, but he leans forward and kisses Kurt's cheek.

Kurt blushes a bright shade of red, but smiles.

* * *

"I remembered 'As Long As You're Mine'."

Blaine hears Kurt's voice in the middle of the night on the phone, he had been sleeping and he's not sure he heard right. "W-what?"

"I remembered, Blaine. I was reading and- and it got to the part where we entered the theatre, but before I read about us singing 'As Long As You're Mine.' I remembered it. Just a tiny bit." Kurt explains breathlessly. He sounds like he can't even believe that was possible. "I didn't know it was going to happen. I thought I was imagining, but when I turned the page and we started singing I knew I had remembered it."

"Kurt, oh my god! I'm so happy. That's so great!" Blaine grins, fully awake now. "I wish I could hug you right now."

"You can."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I'm right outside your house. I- I really needed to see you, can I come in?" Kurt says and Blaine looks outside his bedroom window to find Kurt's car there.

He rushes down the stairs to open the door for Kurt. "Come in." He says ending the call, and Kurt opens his car door, running towards Blaine's house. "Thank you. I'm sorry for coming in the middle of the night like this." Kurt steps inside and Blaine pulls him into a hug. "It's alright, Kurt. I can't believe you drove two hours just to see me, but I'm actually so happy you're here. " There would never be a day when Blaine wouldn't want to see Kurt.

Kurt hugs back tightly with a sweet smile. "Everything looked so beautiful. I remember the stage, the blue seats." Kurt whispers.

Blaine pulls back from the hug and leads him to his bedroom. "Come on, let's go to my room. Before my parents wake up."

When they get there, Kurt sits on his bed, still smiling widely. "That was the best memory I've ever gotten back."

Blaine chuckles and moves to sit beside him. "I tried my best writing that part. I remember I couldn't take my eyes off you."

Kurt smile drops a little. Blaine thought he had said something wrong, but Kurt sighs and says. "I wish I could remember everything."

"Me too." Blaine whispers. "Do you think the book might help?"

"No... I don't know, the doctor said it won't come back." Kurt looks down, sighing.

"Let's just be happy that you remembered a bit right now." Blaine smiles, not wanting to see Kurt unhappy. Kurt looks up again and grins. Success.

"You have a beautiful voice." Blaine says then, making Kurt blush slightly.

"Thank you. But um, I don't know. Not many people seem to agree with you." Kurt speaks, remembering when Carmel's glee club rejected him, saying his voice was 'too girly'. He found the old NYADA letter one day, it didn't tell him the reason he had been rejected, but he thinks it was because of the same reason.

"Are you crazy?" Blaine widens his eyes. "Anyone who doesn't agree with me is insane. Your voice is like... an angel."

Kurt blushes even more, smiling bashfully. "I don't remember your voice, though."

"Well, that's no problem. I can sing for you right now." Blaine grins and stands up. "You sit right there, Kurt Hummel, and watch." He steps back.

"So, what are you singing?" Kurt grins, sitting indian style.

Blaine smirks and grabs his iPod, finding the song he needs. He turns on his charm, presses play and starts singing.

_I can dim the lights_  
_And sing you songs full of sad things_  
_We can do the tango just for two_  
_I can serenade and gently play_  
_On your heart strings_  
_Be your valentino just for you_

Kurt almost tells Blaine his voice is the most amazing sound he's ever heard, but he doesn't want to interrupt.

_Ooh love ooh lover boy_  
_What're doing tonight hey boy? _  
_Set my alarm turn on my charm_  
_That's because I'm a good old fashioned lover boy_

Blaine dances around the room, then dances his way to the bed, and takes Kurt's hand, lightly kissing the back of it

_Ooh let me feel your heartbeat_  
_Grow faster faster_  
_Ooh can you feel my love heat_  
_Come on and sit on my hot seat of love_  
_And tell me how do you feel right after all_  
_I'd like for you and I to go romancing_  
_Say the word your wish is my command  
_

Blaine winks and steps away from the bed, dacing again.

_Ooh love ooh lover boy_  
_What're doing tonight, hey boy? _  
_Write my letter feel much better_  
_And use my fancy patter on the telephone_

_When I'm not with you_  
_Think of you always I miss you  
_

Kurt decides to join then. _"I miss those long hot summer nights."_  
Blaine grins at him and quickly says. "I missed your voice." And goes on.

_When I'm not with you_  
_Think of me always I love you love you_  
_Hey boy where did you get it from? _  
_Hey boy where did you go? _  
_I learned my passion_  
_In the good old fashioned school of lover boys  
_

Blaine climbs in the first furniture he found and dramatically pretends to be playing guitar while Kurt giggles.

_Dining at the ritz we'll meet at nine precisely_  
_I will pay the bill you taste the wine_  
_Driving back in style in my saloon will do quite nicely_  
_Just take me back to yours that will be fine_

Blaine climbs on the bed, sitting right next to Kurt and taking his hand again.

_Ooh love ooh lover boy_  
_What're you doing tonight hey boy? _  
_Ev'rything's all right just hold on tight_  
_That's because I'm a good old fashioned lover boy  
_

Kurt cheers. "That was amazing, Blaine! God, your voice is perfect, I could listen to it all day and never get enough!"

"Aw, thank you." Blaine blushes.

They stay quiet for a while, just smiling at each other. Another songs starts, some romantic song by The Beatles that none of them can really bother remembering the name. Kurt notices Blaine was still holding his hand. "Anyway..." Kurt clears his throat and chuckles nervously. "I-... I think I better go. I woke you up, and told you I was right outside your house, and didn't even know if you wanted to see me."

"I always want to see you."

"Oh. Well..." Kurt blushes. "I should go anyway." He stands up.

Blaine tugs his hand a little. "Wait." He mutters. "Don't go."

Kurt looks at him, smiles timidly, and sits back down.

Blaine really doesn't want Kurt to go. He didn't want Kurt driving that late at night for two hours. "Would you like to sleep here?" He asks. "We'd share my bed, but if it makes you uncomfortable I can take you to the guest room."

Kurt's response was to lie down and pull Blaine with him. They were lying face to face. Blaine wondered if Kurt was uncomfortable, but the other man had a small and shy smile on his lips. Blaine moved away to turn the lights off. "The music is still playing." Kurt whispers.

"Oh. Yes. I can turn it off-" Kurt tugs him back when he moves to get up.

"It's fine." Kurt whispers.

They stay quiet, still not paying attention to the song. It was dark, but they were both looking at each other's direction.

* * *

"I love you."

Blaine hears a whisper in the middle of the night. He was about to finally close his eyes and try to sleep when he hears it. His eyes snap open and he quickly sits up.

"Oh my god, I thought you were sleeping." Kurt says as he sits up too, his voice sounds a little scared. "I'm sorry, I-..."

Blaine turns the lights on. Kurt is staring at him, his eyes are guarded and worried. Like he thinks Blaine is about to kick him out of the house. Blaine climbs out of the bed, to turn off the music.

"I'm sor-"

"Do you mean it?"

Kurt swallows, still looking at Blaine and nods. "I do." He mutters. "I'm sorry I said that out loud, I thought you were asleep."

"Kurt..." Blaine starts, he didn't even notice his eyes filling up with tears. "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that."

Kurt gets out of the bed and walks close to Blaine, taking his hand and squeezing. He smiles softly at Blaine, and Blaine can't help but smile back through his tears. Kurt brushes the tears away, and keeps his hand on Blaine's cheek. Blaine has barely had time to register what happens before Kurt's mouth presses against his own. Blaine lets out a noise of surprise. He missed these soft lips against his so much. Kurt's hands come up to grip the material of Blaine's t-shirt, gently pulling him closer as Blaine drops his hands to grip Kurt's waist. The kiss is so slow and careful, like they have all the time in the world. Kurt pulls back, and Blaine opens his eyes, keeping they fixed on Kurt's lips.

"I love you too." Blaine smiles, looking up at Kurt's eyes again, happy to see them sparkling with hope, which made Blaine smile even wider.

* * *

They stayed like that all night. Just lying on the bed, looking at each other and kissing each other deeply every now and then. Until eventually Kurt fell asleep, followed by Blaine a few minutes after.

The next morning they greet each other with soft smiles and a good morning kiss. They know they have to talk about everything. There are many things to discuss. Right now neither of them could care.

* * *

Blaine comes to visit Kurt. Two days after they kissed. They still haven't discussed anything, and they haven't kissed each other since then, but they were comfortable around each other. Kurt and Blaine spent those two days just being with each other, not talking about anything serious, and not kissing each other again. Not that they didn't want to. Blaine had been visiting some friends he had that lived in Lima when he decided to visit Kurt. Ellen lets him in, saying that Kurt was in his room, probably reading.

"Hey, you." Blaine says, opening the door to find Kurt sitting on his bed, blushing for some reason.

Kurt closes the book quickly, like Blaine caught him doing something wrong. "H-Hi."

Blaine furrows his eyebrow, walking closer to Kurt. "Are you okay?"

"What? I'm fine." Kurt says, way too quickly.

Blaine chuckles and crawls on the bed, sitting beside Kurt. "Come on, what is it? I can see that something's wrong."

Kurt blushes harder, deciding whether or not ask Blaine about it. "I was- I was reading. And... well, this last chapter, we-... I mean." Kurt sighs frustrated. He couldn't find the right words. "Am I not a virgin anymore?" He blurts out.

"Oh." Blaine remembers. "N-no. I'm sorry I forgot about that, I should've told you."

"You... wrote_ that_. Oh god, Blaine!" Kurt says incredulous, he isn't sure if he is shocked that Blaine published about him losing his virginity or the fact that he wasn't a virgin anymore.

Blaine bites his lip. "I- This is... really awkward."

Kurt nods, looking away. "Why would you write that and put it in your book in the first place?"

"I'm sorry!" Blaine sighs. "Look, first of all, I wanted to tell our story exactly as it happened. I asked myself several times if I really should publish that, and decided that yes. Plus, it was to... please the readers." He blushes.

Kurt shakes his head. "Please the readers? Blaine, everytime I look at someone at the street I'll be wondering if they read about my first time. People know!"

"No, it's not like that." Blaine soothes. "All they know in that book is your first name. Some people even doubt that you exist." He chuckles a little. "And it's not like my book is a best-seller."

Kurt nods reluctantly. "So, I'm... not a virgin."

Blaine thinks for a second. "I think that's up to you to decide. I mean, we've had sex." That makes Kurt blush like a tomato, and Blaine thinks it's adorable. "But you don't remember it. You don't know what it's like. I guess you can say you are a virgin. I don't know."

"But at the end of the day, I've had sex." Kurt chews his bottom lip, wondering.

Blaine shrugs, this is really up to Kurt to decide.

"This is so messed up."

* * *

The next day, Blaine shows up at Kurt's house again. Not that he has anywhere better to go. It was nice just being with Kurt. He was sitting on the couch, watching TV while Kurt read. His aunt had gone out, to do some grocery shopping.

Neither Blaine or Kurt dared to bring the subject that they loved each other and they needed to discuss what happens next. Blaine would have to go back to New York eventually. Kurt wouldn't go, he couldn't go, not yet. He was still getting used to his life. Blaine wonders if Kurt even wants the same things as before. They both want to know what they are right now.

It's a lot to talk about, and while they should definitely talk about that, it was too much to think about right now.

Blaine is quietly looking at the screen, when he heards a small sob. His head snaps at Kurt, and he sees him crying. "Kurt, what's wrong?"

Kurt shakes his head and rubs his eyes. "It's nothing, I-... I just can't believe I- That is so unfair." He breaks down and Blaine runs to hold him.

"It's okay. It's okay now, baby." Blaine says softly, he hadn't meant to say 'baby' but it just came out. Kurt grips Blaine, clinging onto him.

"Why did all this have to happen with me? And you? Look what I did to you, I lied to you that I didn't love you. I don't remember any of that, but Blaine I told myself in that letter how much it hurt me. Reading your version of it, how much it hurt you... makes my heart break even more." Kurt cries, and Blaine just holds him close.

"I know it's unfair. I know. But you're okay now. You and I are going to be okay." Blaine caresses his hair, hearing the other man sobbing in his arms. "Don't cry. It's okay now, it's over. When you met me before you were scared, you thought you were going to die. Now you're here, full of hope and happiness... and I've never loved you more." He pulls back to meet Kurt's teary eyes. "You're so brave. You've always been. I was hurt, yes, but now I see what you really intended. You lied, you made yourself hurt, feeling alone right before your surgery, and why? To make sure you wouldn't hurt me."

"I ended up hurting you anyway!"

"Kurt..." Blaine starts softly. "Don't blame yourself for that. You don't know what it was like for you when you did that. You're the same person, but you're not the same _Kurt_. You know that, don't you?"

Kurt nods slowly. Wiping his tears away and standing up. "I'm about to finish the book, I kinda don't want to."

"I thought the same when I was writing it." Blaine smiles a little.

Kurt nods again. "Well, I'm going to sleep for a bit, and when I wake up, I'll finish it."

"You want me to go?"

"No, just... please stay, I want you here when I'm done with it." Kurt says, turning to leave to his room.

"Okay."

* * *

When Kurt gets to his room he cries again. He wishes all those bad things hadn't happened to him, even if he doesn't remember. He hugs his pillow and sobs into it, until eventually he falls asleep.

When he wakes up, the first he does is grab his book again. He spends a few minutes just looking at the cover. It's so beautiful, Blaine already told him that that was the painting that he had bought for him, Blaine had specifically told Quinn how he'd want the painting.

Kurt read the last pages of the book, and went downstairs, to find Blaine standing while looking at old pictures on the wall. They were all old family pictures, his aunt loved to keep pictures like that.

"I finished it."

Blaine turns his head to Kurt, quickly. "Oh, I didn't know you were there."

Kurt walks close to Blaine to look at the picture he was looking at. "That's my dad." He points to one where a man is holding a little Kurt in his arms and they were both smiling, which made Blaine smile too.

"I really wish I could've met him." Blaine says, then turns to look back at Kurt. "You finished the book?"

Kurt bites his lip and nods. "I think we need to talk."

Blaine takes his hand and leads him to the couch, turning the TV off.

Kurt sighs nervously, not knowing where to start. "I-... um."

"So, what happens next?" Blaine asks, deciding to start.

"I don't know..." Kurt says honestly. "I mean, I know that I love you, and that I want to be with you."

"I love you too." Blaine smiles. "But there are so many things to discuss."

"No, there aren't, Blaine." Kurt squeezes his hand. "You fought for me for so long. Don't put barriers ahead of us now."

"I'm not, Kurt. But I'll have to go to New York soon, you have to stay here, at least for now."

"I don't, Blaine. I know I should be scared to go and should be here at least for a while, but I want to go. New York is where I belong, Blaine, I know that. I may have lost four years of my life, and the Kurt I was might have lost hope, but that is my dream. I'm re-applying to NYADA, and I'm going to start a brand new life in New York. That's what's best for me, I need to let my old life go. And I've always been searching for my soulmate, Blaine. I promised myself when I was younger, that once I found the love of my life, the man who'd make me feel like I'm living a dream, I'd do anything for him, and never let him go. I had to let you go once, but not this time."

"Kurt, I..." Blaine grins, his heart speeds up, feeling the hope for a future with Kurt rising. "I just don't want to rush things, I don't want to push you. I do want to be with you. I want to take you to New York with me. I want to grow old with you, I want to have a bunch a kids with you, I want writes books with you as my inspiration. Watch you become a succesful actor, that I know you will be. You are my soulmate too, Kurt. I want to make you happy, and make you forget all the bad things that's happened in your life."

"Then let's just go." Kurt grins.

"Are- are you sure?" Blaine asks, smiling.

"I'm sure."

* * *

Kurt waits for his aunt to come back home and tells her everything. She's reluctant at first, but she agrees on letting him go, like she said once, she couldn't say no to her nephew.

Blaine and Kurt spend the day packing. They'd be leaving to New York in two days, by car. Kurt had a lot of clothes and so they spent a lot of time carefully putting them in bags. Ellen told Blaine that when Kurt found out he was sick, he donated all his clothes to charity, only keeping a few, because they were his favorite ones. But after the surgery, Kurt bought new ones and filled his closet all over again.

Kurt and his aunt spend their last days living together, always cuddling and Kurt asking her to always call him and come visit him as often as possible. "Can she come visit us, Blaine?" Kurt asks, "Of course, Kurt. My house will be yours too once we get to New York." Blaine answers smiling. One day Kurt was sleeping in his room, and Ellen talked to Blaine about Kurt. How Blaine was supposed to treat him, that as soon as they got to New York they were supposed to go find a new doctor for him, and most importantly: Blaine must never break Kurt's heart. Blaine assured her that he would take care of Kurt, and make him the happiest man in the world. Ellen pulled him into a hug, thanking him for everything, and saying she believed they were going to be very happy together.

They get to New York at the end of the week. Kurt can't stop pointing at things outside the window and making Blaine giggle at his enthusiasm. They spend all day unpacking and Blaine shows around his apartment, showing him where everything was. When he's done showing everything he asks. "Do you like our apartment?" Kurt responds to it, by grinning and kissing him senseless.

The next day, Blaine takes Kurt everywhere he can in one day, showing him the city and Kurt has this beautiful grin stuck on his face. After that he takes Kurt to meet Santana and everybody else. At night, even though they're both tired, Blaine takes Kurt to see 'Wicked'. Kurt starts crying when 'As Long As You're Mine' comes, causing Blaine to cry too.

Their third night in New York is when their second first time happened. They hadn't planned it, they spent all day reading everything Blaine had written about Kurt. He promised to show Kurt his favorite one later; it was in their room, Blaine kept it there along with Kurt's 'goodbye' note. At night, Blaine cooked Kurt dinner, and before they went to sleep, they were siitting on the bed and Blaine showed Kurt what he wrote. Kurt had the very same expression he had when he got out of the bathroom that day, after reading it. Blaine kissed him softly, and Kurt pulled Blaine to lie down with him. After minutes of just placing gentle and slow kisses on each other, Blaine feels Kurt's hand timidly running down his body, and he heard Kurt whispering that he wanted to go all the way.

* * *

Kurt got into NYADA - with a little bit of Rachel's help, who introduced him to the right people when they were at a party - and was very succesful in his career. And Blaine D. Anderson wrote many books, and they always talked about love. Also they were always inspired and dedicated to the love of his life, Kurt Hummel.

**The (actual) end.**

* * *

**Well, that's it.**  
**I really hope you liked it! They had a happy ending after all. Thank you all for reading it. Sorry again for taking so long to update, but real life really got in the way. Bye! xx**

Song used:

Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy - By Queen


End file.
